


Le Charlisme, ses cérémonies et ses adeptes.

by admamu, Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Domestic Bliss, Drabbles, Français | French, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Summer, Tenderness, Top Charles Xavier
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 156
Words: 15,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Pot pourri de vignettes écrites à quatre mains, qui n'ont pas d'autre lien entre elles que d'être toutes un hommage à Erik et Charles, ces messieurs qui s'aiment et que Marcel Proust aurait appelés en d'autres lieux et à une autre époque des adeptes du Charlisme. (C'est ainsi que dans La Recherche, l'auteur dénomme les homosexuels, ce qui est en soi une trop belle coïncidence, n'est-il pas ?)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1073
Kudos: 8





	1. Nez

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Charlism, its ceremonies, its followers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160877) by [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H)



C'était à son aine une confluence d'effluves, c'était au creux de son aisselle une confédération d'odeurs. La lessive, bien sûr, mais aussi ce parfum propre au lin, odeur propre et sèche compromise par la chaleur suffocante de cette journée d'été où il avait sué. Rien d'une sueur lourde et grasse mais plutôt la sueur comme le jus d'une pastèque trop mûre, rivière incolore. La senteur de sa peau où restait quelque chose de son après-rasage mais où l'on sentait aussi un peu de stupre et où l'on avait déjà comme un prélude à la chair encore inconsommée, déjà pourtant gourmande.


	2. Minéralogie (ou plus prosaïquement : étude de la peau de l'un par la main de l'autre)

Sous les doigts de Charles courent les pierres par Erik posées. Immobiles sont-elles et pourtant elles dansent, rugueuses aux arêtes saillantes, poudrées, laissant sur sa peau une poussière blanche. De la paume il enrobe un bloc plus gros, à l’étrange rondeur concave, d’un tendre calcaire friable. Dans un interstice où ne point point le jour car les pierres sont si jointes qu’entre elles rien ne passe, il glisse un index joueur. « Vas-tu longtemps m’agacer ? », s’impatiente Erik. « Aussi longtemps que ton rêve tiendra », répond-il farceur. Sur le marbre aux rousses striures, sa main s’éternise, résolument propriétaire.


	3. Yeux

Le cabanon était chichement meublé mais tout était là pour le plaisir du regard du propriétaire. Propriétaire à présent assit en tailleur sur les tomettes rouges polies par les âges et l'usage. Dehors, les vignes jaunies prenaient des reflets d'or et les grains gorgés de sucre à en crever se gavaient des derniers rayons du soleil. Lehnsherr, lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Charles alors que celui-ci était tout à son plaisir sur la chaise de paille. Charles lui racontant ses sensations, lui disant combien le plaisir qu'il se procurait lui-même était grand quand Erik n'avait pas le droit même de l'effleurer. C'était très bon.


	4. Art floral

Entre les pages de Genet, un brin de violette avait-il glissé, offert par Charles un matin de juillet. Wilde, inconstant et fiable, accueillit un œillet de sa boutonnière tombé. L’églantine qui fit aux doigts de Charles un outrage minime, roses perles dont sa bouche se reput, finit chez madame Austen. Le petit Marcel, adoré et récité, reçut de manière irrévérencieuse l’hommage d’une menthe poivrée dont ailleurs et de manière tout aussi audacieuse Erik goûta la saveur de sa langue docile. Chez Rimbaud, noir adolescent navigateur, s’échouèrent les roses en pétales fanés, ourlets de la peau chérie, figures de son cœur pris.


	5. Langue

Les olives noires, les tomates mûres à point, les olives vertes en saumure, il retrouvait là les reliefs et les fantômes du repas qu'ils avaient partagé quelques heures plus tôt. Un goût de sel sur sa langue. Tout à sa merci. Il comprend mieux pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de dessert mais sourit quand son vis-à-vis s'aventure à la cuisine, chemise ouverte, pieds nus sur les tomettes fraîches, pour aller chercher une de ces pêches si douces qui sitôt coupées, se répandaient en un jus doré, sucré, liquoreux, capiteux. Cela lui tournait la tête plus sûrement que le vin.


	6. Piédestal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définitivement, je ne suis pas le thème imposé.

Les pieds nus de Charles, sur la tomette ocre lavée à grande eau ce matin, là où son pas s’alanguit, laissent une trace aqueuse. Les pieds nus de Charles posés sur le rebord de la chaise quand genoux repliés il cause, recroquevillé comme un enfant qui se confie. Les pieds nus de Charles qui sautillent sur la terrasse et s’envolent lorsqu’au clair de lune il danse. Les pieds nus de Charles, sales, qu’Erik ne laisse pas grimper dans ses draps blancs et que, plongés dans une bassine en émail, il lave. Les pieds nus de Charles, propres, qu’Erik baise religieusement.


	7. Afiéroma

  
  


Dans le Péloponnèse, après avoir franchi le canal de Corinthe, à moins que cela fût aux pentes du mont Parnasse en grimpant à Delphes, arrêt obligatoire pour admirer en contrebas la mer des oliviers, le miroitement des petites feuilles enchantant Charles, le robuste cabriolet s’épuisa et s’arrêta net. En attendant la dépanneuse qu’Erik alla quérir au village voisin, il fallut bien s’occuper. Au bord de la route, portière ouverte, Charles mit muettement à profit ses talents oratoires. Fesses nues sur le cuir brûlant des sièges, un peu gêné, Erik éclata de rire : en face de lui trônait un oratoire.


	8. Toucher

On partira d'en-bas. On embrassera la plante de ce pied toujours nu sauf quand confiné au cuir d'une pair d'oxfords. On ôtera maintenant le pantalon, on en entamera la languide remontée de la jambe après l'ombre d'un arrêt sur la malléole couverte de poils épars que l'on aura embrassée. Puis ce sera le mollet ferme, charnu, velu : il aimait les escaliers pour la vue qu'ils lui offrent sur le cul d'Erik, mais il y a encore à faire. Montons à présent. Une hanche ronde, pleine, un moelleux de pain bis, car si il était pâle, sa peau n'était pas uniformément blanche.


	9. Toucher (II)

Des côtes que l'on sent à peine mais pourtant bien présentes, on grimpe jusqu'à des minuscules monts, érigés par un désir qui le tenaille, une morsure. C'est douloureux. Mais c'est bon. Pause. Le nez dans l'aisselle. La chair âpre, salée, pas un baiser, une contemplation olfactive qui s'éternise délicieusement à l'axillaire. L'avant-bras est tendre, un baiser d'une grande douceur alors qu'on descend le long du bras où la peau blanche était cachée plus tôt par une chemise aux manches élégamment retroussées. On poursuit très lentement. La promenade se finit en prenant un majeur inquisiteur dans une bouche gourmande et taquine.


	10. Lingere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celui-ci est moyen mais j'ai voulu vous suivre...

« Mains à plat, front au mur, ne bouge pas », ordonne-t-il avec fermeté. Quand Charles Xavier a des lubies, est-il préférable de s’y plier, d’autant plus quand ces lubies et ladite fermeté n’ont qu’un seul but : vous servir. Alors Erik, chemise flottante et du bas dévêtu, jambes incertaines et dignité disparue, obtempère. Dans l’obliquité de sa taille s’ajustent deux robustes mains aux courts pouces caressant ses reins. Les oxfords couinent, Charles s’accroupit. Sur la croupe d’Erik passe un souffle, à sa fesse gauche s’invitent les baisers. Bientôt dans la chaude et moite gouttière de son cul s’affaire une langue. Il tremble. 


	11. Verbicruciste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieu que c'est ridicule...

Deux heures du matin et il était toujours assit à la table de formica. Quand le sommeil le fuyait, il avait trouvé l'exercice pour y remédier : des années d'insomnie avaient fait de lui un cruciverbiste averti mais il arrivait parfois qu'il soit face à un dilemme. En huit lettres, le mot le laissait songeur alors qu'il relisait la définition encore une fois : _Se vident quand le coup est tiré..._ Il fut interrompu par les pas de Charles sur le carrelage frais... et partagea sa perplexité avec lui. Charles eut un sourire connaisseur, se lécha les lèvres, gourmand : des douilles évidemment.


	12. Coquetterie

Sur la coiffeuse Régence que son adorée et défunte grand-mère lui avait léguée, s’éparpillaient ses apprêts. La large brosse ovale aux poils de sanglier côtoyait les peignes, un grand fait de corne pour ses cheveux, un plus petit pour sa moustache. L’acier des ciseaux à bout pointu qu’il utilisait pour tailler sa barbe brilla dans sa main agile. Dans un pot en verre épais il préleva une noisette de crème pour oindre ses mains et lisser son front. Derrière ses oreilles, à la saignée de ses poignets, il déposa des notes de jasmin. Ce soir Charles Xavier séduirait Erik Lehnsherr.


	13. Ses mains

Si ses mains, ni fines ni tranquillement viriles, l'une ou l'autre ayant convenu, la finesse ou la virilité, car le plaçant alors dans le spectre enviable de la noblesse, et bien qu’il apprît à les mouvoir avec grâce, mettant dans la mobilité de son poignet les plus coquettes élégances, lui procuraient un désagrément renouvelé quand sous ses yeux passaient ses doigts courts et boudinés, ses paumes rustiques, ses ongles ramassés de telle sorte qu’on pouvait croire à son grand désarroi qu’il les rognait secrètement, elles changèrent miraculeusement d’état lorsqu’à son dépité et fatal « vilaines », Erik attendri opposa un magique « mignonnes ».


	14. Rituel

Du petit placard grillagé niché dans le mur blanchi à la chaux, il tira deux grands bols de porcelaine centenaire qu'il déposa sur la table de chêne massif, sortit les serviettes de coton damassé, derniers vestiges du trousseau d'une aïeule avec les draps de lin entre lesquels Charles dormait encore. Puis, il s'affaira à préparer la liqueur qui redonnerait vie à son bel endormi pour qui le sommeil était chose sacrée. Sans grâce, Charles serrait le traversin de plumes et barbe et cheveux en vrac. Lorsqu'il se leva sur le coup de dix heures, un bol de café chaud l'attendait.


	15. Habitude

Quand bien même la technologie lui aurait permis de gagner un temps précieux, Charles insistait pour ne pas se départir de son Olivetti Lettera 32 bleue et de sa housse tout aussi bleue qu'elle. De l'exercice, il aimait la dureté des touches sous ses doigts courts, de sentir que chaque mot venait avec un certain effort et qu'ils ne venaient pas avec la fluidité que l'on attribuait à certains romans contemporains que Charles méprisait. Tout ce qui avait droit d'être fluide, selon les critères de Charles, c'était la farine, pour ne pas gâter la sauce ou la pâte à crêpes.


	16. Littérature

_In my dreams I kiss your prick, your hard wet prick. In my thoughts I make love to you all night long._

Le message avait été posé sur l'oreiller, et si le texte était un peu hésitant, c'était parce que la main qui l'avait composé n'était pas habituée aux caprices de l'Olivetti.

Charles l'avait vu lorsqu'il avait voulut se mettre en t-shirt après sa journée. Erik lui en fit défense et il garda donc sa chemise étalée en éventail, la pluie d'éphélides qui ornaient son ventre, comme autant de points à rallier.

Il va sans dire qu'Erik honora sa promesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Ian McEwan.


	17. Déluge

Dans la nuit caniculaire, l’orage éclata. Pour qu’entrât une fraîcheur à laquelle depuis plusieurs jours ils aspiraient désespérément, leurs corps et leurs esprits épuisés par la chaleur, une migraine accablante ne quittant pas Charles, toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Le ciel ne l’entendit pas ainsi : à un doux rafraîchissement il préféra le déluge. La maison fut inondée, fouettée par le dru rideau de l’averse. Réveillés en sursaut, ils se battirent vaillamment, brandissant serpillères et balais. Quand, suivant le goût maniaque d’Erik, la maison fut convenablement séchée, Charles sortit. A la pluie bénie, il offrit, bras en croix, son corps exsangue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un tout petit peu biblique...


	18. Lecture

Le soir venu, on se faisait la lecture. Dehors dans des transats à la lumière des bougies, à l’intérieur dans de vieilles bergères en buvant des tisanes, on ouvrait les livres, scrupuleusement choisis dans la bibliothèque ou commandés chez le libraire. Souvent relisait-on pour le plaisir d’entendre la voix chérie redire avec le ton et les modalités requis les textes aimés qui avaient ponctué une longue histoire commune. Si Erik lisait gravement, sans trop d’emphase, Charles le faisait avec une conviction démonstrative. Alors tout finissait ainsi : en récitant leur messe, le petit trésor berçait son amour jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endormît.


	19. Bondieuseries

Charles aimait les images pieuses, il les collectionnait. Mais à celles lisses d’un catéchisme puritain il préférait celles bouleversantes du Caravage ou de Botticelli : Christs suppliciés et rayonnants ; Saints Jean-Baptiste sensuels et vigoureux ; anges roux et délicats au sexe trouble indéterminé. A son grand désespoir, Erik, juif et communiste, à cette iconographie demeurait insensible. Or un soir que le second enculait le premier, il eut sous les yeux la plus parfaite figuration d’une active et souveraine soumission aux paupières baissées. Il fut instantanément converti. Plus tard, Erik emmena Charles à Gènes pour qu’il vît au Palazzo Bianco son absolu portrait.


	20. Potemkine

Erik était communiste. A l’infamie du goulag, de Prague, des prisons cubaines, il opposait La Commune, le cuirassé Potemkine, l’Affiche Rouge, les guérilleros mexicains. Il soutenait que d’un point à l’autre, l’esprit humain avait trébuché, cela n’ôtait rien à la noblesse de la lutte ni à l’idéal qu'il fallait atteindre. A moins d’avoir le cœur sec et l'âme pauvre, on ne pouvait que le croire et combattre avec lui. A ces raideurs politiques, Charles estimait qu’il manquait un peu de romanesque. Il écrivit donc le récit d’un révolutionnaire rouquin au tempérament de feu. Erik grogna d’être ainsi récupéré. On s’en ficha.


	21. Week-End

Il fait froid. Il fait gris. On décide de rester au lit. La couette est tiède, les oreillers moelleux. Aux chevets, les livres s’empilent, l’un relit Baldwin, l’autre Keats. On mange, l’un émiette son pain, l’autre grogne. On écoute Dalida, c’est toujours le même qui change les disques et le même autre qui danse. On ne se lave pas, ça fait rire l’un, ça rend l'autre dingue d’envie. On s’aime, mais pas la nuit, plutôt le matin ou l’après-midi. La nuit on se fait des confidences jamais dites. On se prélasse, on rêvasse, on s’assoupit. On ne s’ennuie jamais. 


	22. La Rose

La rose est fanée, d’une main fébrile tantôt offerte, passion visible au clair des yeux gris, mais le souvenir n’est rien quand l’accable l’absence et son regard se désespère des pétales jaunis. Dans l’appartement vide, il erre désœuvré, l’autre est parti, dont l’odeur et la marque partout demeurent : sur le sofa s’esseule un foulard, dans une tasse un vieux café moisit, un livre ouvert attend d’être repris. Enfin, les clés dans la serrure, son cœur s’envole. Combien de temps ce douloureux enfer ? Une semaine dirait Erik lucide. Une éternité, corrigerait Charles, sa bouche close et consolée par de rieurs baisers.


	23. Gare

La première fois, ç'avait été dans les toilettes de la Gare du Nord. Charles (et les trente autres gamins avec lui) s'apprêtait à monter dans son Eurostar. Le roulage de patins avait été monumental, digne des deux adolescents qu'ils n'étaient plus, les dents un peu de traviole de l'anglais s'étaient entrechoquées avec violence avec celles d'Erik et Erik lui avait dévorer le cou avec gourmandise. Lui, il se fichait bien des conséquences, il avait un col roulé. Mais Charles, jamais à une mauvaiseté joyeuse près, entreprit de aiguillonner Erik, de lui donner des envies qui lui sembleraient insatisfables sans lui.


	24. Gare II

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, c'était l'été, c'était gare de Waterloo. C'était le monde suspicieux. L'inquiétude aussi, l'inquiétude partout. C'était Charles qui avait l'air un peu plus vieux, un peu plus sévère aussi. C'était des murmures et des angoisses. C'était Charles un peu tremblant après l'amour. Pas seulement les sanglots habituels. C'était une mélancolie vague, un peu collante, qui l'habitait comme le doute qui étreint parfois le coeur les matins blêmes. C'était Erik qui le prit dans ses bras et qui avec lui, longtemps pleura. Après les larmes, ce fut comme si on avait ouvert la fenêtre. Et là, Charles souffla longuement.


	25. Passer à la casserole

L'appartement n'était pas bien grand, l'Erik encore un peu dégingandé, aurait pu se cogner de partout. Il s'était cogné de partout, y compris aux barres du lit de cuivre où Charles et lui se pressaient l'un contre l'autre chaque nuit de son séjour à Londres. Et là, c'était Charles dans sa minuscule cuisine au-dessus d'une petite plaque électrique en train de tenter de lui préparer des _scrambled eggs_ sans les faire brûler. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire parce que la simple présence d'Erik suffisait à le distraire. Et Charles était piètre cuisinier. Mais heureusement, on sauva les toasts.


	26. Vieilleries

Un jour, bien plus tard, ailleurs, dans une grande maison à la campagne, la leur. Volets verts un peu défraichis, vieux murs de pierre qui gardent à distance la touffeur écrasante de l'été. Charles, le cheveu toujours aussi fourni mais grisonnant, la barbe toujours un peu rousse s'accroche à celle d'Erik. Erik qui peut-être se voûte un peu parfois, quand il est fatigué mais Erik qui se glisse entre les cuisses de Charles. Qui le goûte, avec la même gourmandise qu'à vingt ans. Il lui faut un petit peu plus de temps, c'est un peu plus long. Pas moins bon.


	27. Vieilleries II

Le carrelage d'origine de la maison, fleurs roses dans leur chambre. Une belle pièce claire où tourbillonnent des rideaux de tulle dans le vent de l'aube naissante. Leurs corps encore gourds de sommeil. Le matin, l'amour tendresse. Petit-déjeuner avant le café, poire pour la soif, petite gourmandise. Caresses longues et lentes, on ne veut pas jouir, on ne cherche pas le plaisir, on ne veut que toucher pour aimer, toucher parce que l'on aime le grain de la peau aimée sous les doigts un peu tremblants. On retrouve les bras où se lover, où se prélasser, un moment de tendresse.


	28. Fleur

Il suffisait à Erik de penser aux plaisirs que Charles refuserait de lui donner. Il lui suffisait d'imaginer ces envies que l'on réprimerait, doué d'une imagination prodigieuse, il jouissait de l'absence. Il est vrai qu'il jouissait aussi de la présence. Mais de l'absence, il tirait des plaisirs différents, qui dans le délai, dans le fait qu'ils soient différés, il en tirait une jouissance plus grande encore. Comme ces lettres que l'on attend et qu'une fois reçues, on laisse sur le bureau au bout des doigts, et juste un peu trop loin; son désir avait besoin de grandir avant de fleurir.


	29. Goûts Doux - I

C'était un fruit, un fruit qui d'être resté au soleil longuement durant les jours les plus chauds de l'été, s'était gavé de cette chaleur qui le faisait se fendre sous son plaisir d'être ainsi exposé sur sa branche. A la portée de la main qui avait pour lui tous les égards, qui le caressait avec soin, cela méritait donc que l'on goûte. Et les dents s'enfoncèrent sans effort dans la chair tendre, sucrée, presque déjà confiture, qui opposait à peine résistance mais qui pourtant sous sa peau violacée faisait savoir qu'il était là, là, vraiment ce fut bon et beau.


	30. Goûts Doux - II

C'était non loin d'Avignon, là où le soleil chauffe la pierre, dans le petit jardin clos. Il y avait ce figuier dont les feuilles s'étalaient comme autant de mains vertes tendues au-dessus de leurs têtes. Charles s'était adossé à la façon de tronc un peu tordu et tendant à peine un bras enchemisée de vert d'eau, se saisissait des fruits mûrs à souhait. Parfois, lorsque la figue s'était trop gorgée de soleil, le jus coulait de la base, descendait sur sa chair pâle d'anglais et Erik s'y abreuvait avec délectation, puis remontant le long du bras, mordait dans le fruit.


	31. Les inconvénients des figues

Toutes les figues furent mangées, qui ruinèrent les intestins de Charles et la chemise d’Erik ; les premiers du fait qu’il en mangea trop en une seule journée, finissant malheureux sur les toilettes ; la seconde encore par sa faute puisqu’il la tacha en descendant de l’arbre, ses doigts tout poisseux du suc qui du fruit s’écoule à la cueillette. On mangea du riz pour atténuer ses maux de ventre, on rinça sans succès la chemise. On se consola en inventant un nouveau jeu : celui d’avec sa langue déloger d’entre les dents les pépins qui y restèrent coincés malgré le brossage vespéral.


	32. La fin de l'été

Quand il n’y eut plus à cueillir que le raisin blanc de la vigne sauvage, ce fut la fin de l’été. Le soir, le soleil avait des impolitesses, des urgences, il filait se coucher. La forêt roussit pour le retenir, rien n’y fit, à l’horizon il mettait un dernier voile, jaune brumeux, puis disparaissait, au grand regret de Charles que scandalisait cette indélicatesse de coquet. Non content de partir en goujat qui eût quitté avant l’heure une sauterie, il emportait avec lui la tiédeur : on ne pouvait plus nuitamment s’éterniser sur la terrasse. Alors on se résigna, on partit aussi.


	33. La fin de l'été. Suite

Sous la direction d’Erik, on fit le ménage, « pourquoi puisqu’il n’y a que nous qui venons ? … D’accord, d’accord, passe-moi le plumeau… ». On défit le lit, on coupa l’eau, on rangea les transats, on ferma les volets. Tôt le matin du départ, Charles se recueillit, debout face au paysage, avec un regard humide. On ne laissait pas seulement la maison, on laissait aussi des baisers, des chansons, des beuveries, des paresses communes. On fila comme des voleurs pour ne pas être happés, retenus par ces fantômes. Ils montèrent dans le coffre du cabriolet avec les valises pour ne pas être oubliés.


	34. L'autoroute

A ceux dont l’imagination est courte, l’autoroute est dénuée de charme. Tant pis pour eux ! D’abord peut-on y rouler vite, compétence dangereuse où s’illustrait Charles qui pour sentir vibrer le moteur ne quittait jamais la voie de gauche. Ensuite, sur ses aires toutes identiques à la verdure pelée, peut-on, outre un mauvais café, y goûter avec orgueil sa différence et sa liberté, à la vue des couples et des familles qui s’enlisent dans l’hétérosexualité. Ainsi Erik, trop heureux d’être ce qu’il était, avait en revenant de la station-service où il était allé pisser, des manières, des outrances que Charles vénérait.


	35. L'autoroute. Encore.

Ils appréciaient tant les autoroutes, et Charles voyant de la poésie où les autres n’en voyaient pas, qu’elles excitèrent leur sensualité. Sur une aire déserte, où s’esseulaient des toilettes publiques, que ne troublaient que le 107.7 et ses airs passés de la chanson française, Erik, l’œil hagard, se fit sucer la queue, le cul posé sur un petit muret. En mauvais garçon, Charles cracha au sol le fruit de sa pipe et exigea que la gratification lui fût retournée. Ayant joui tous les deux, ils virent là, dans l’acte et la banalité du lieu, un hommage concret à Genet. 


	36. Thé

L'auriculaire en l'air, c'est pour amuser Erik, allusion à un autre doigt utile en d'autres temps et en d'autre lieux, plus assurément aussi dans une station plus horizontale. L'Earl Grey brûlant se trouble alors qu'il y ajoute le lait, des volutes, prometteuses d'une belle journée, comme les joues d'Erik qui s'empourprent, quand son regard se voile et que sa respiration se fait laborieuse. La boisson aiguise aussi de frais appétits et quand la pâleur du cul d'Erik n'a rien à envier à un scone couvert de _clotted cream_ , nous ne parlons pas pâtisserie lorsque nous évoquerons le reste du petit-déjeuner.


	37. Un monde

Le cul de Charles comme un monde en soi, fait d’ordres et de tempêtes, d’injonctions contradictoires : « doucement… doucement », « plus fort… plus vite… ». Le cul de Charles où se sèment le sel de la terre et le poivre du vice, où se déposent ses tendresses et se transportent ses ardeurs. Le cul de Charles au noir sillon vainqueur qui fait perdre la tête et provoque des vertiges. Le cul de Charles brun et blanc, rose, souple, épais et lourd, voilé, brumeux, parfumé, lupin. Le cul de Charles amoureux siège de son empire, devant lequel Erik s’agenouille, les mains dans le dos.


	38. Les intermittences du coeur

Venait parfois à Charles la crainte insensée d’un jour ne plus être aimé. Il avait beau se raisonner et rappeler à lui le souvenir des baisers du matin, il était pris comme d’une stupeur, suspendu au milieu d’une phrase, arrêté dans le cours d'un geste. Sa subite frayeur ne s’appuyait sur rien de tangible, il ne soupçonnait ni tromperie ni mensonge. Seulement était-ce, tombant sur lui, l’impression soudainement concrète du temps qui passe et la peine de n’y pouvoir rien (dans l’anxiété, il trouvait des douceurs). Alors faisait-il à Erik traverser la ville pour s’entendre dire : « je t’aimerai toujours, imbécile ».


	39. Prêtre d'un dieu plutôt que le dieu lui-même (J.G.)

Eut-il été né catholique, on aurait présumer que c'était sa gueule d'ange qui lui avait donné une volonté de porter une soutanelle rouge à 33 boutons. On aurait pas pu plus se tromper. Charles serait en effet plus volontiers monté en chaire. Mais adulte, il avait eu ce dépit des convertis, quand il se rendit compte qu'après le Concile, les célébrants avaient réduit la paramentique, abandonnés au musée brocarts, soieries, broderies, manipules, remisés dans les placards chapes et goupillon. On aurait annoncé à Charles la fin des miracles qu'il n'aurait pas été plus déçu. Pour croire, il lui fallait s'émerveiller. 


	40. Le sacré [...] est la soumission de la chair à la chair. (J.G.)

Je te salue Charles, plein de grâce, je suis avec toi, béni entre tous les autres d'être un inverti. Et le désir, non seulement fruit de ta chair mais né de ton esprit, est loué, Saint Charles prie pour moi alors que devant toi je tombe à genoux maintenant, et à l'heure de notre petite mort. Amène-toi. Que je te rende grâce, maintenant et pour les siècles des siècles, en tous lieux et en tous temps. Que cela soit en pensée, en parole, par action et par omission, au plus brillant du jour et au plus noir de la nuit.


	41. Confiteor

Je me confesse à toi Erik tout-puissant à genoux, au bienheureux Sébastien transpercé de toutes les flèches sur sa bannière de soie, à tous les Saint Jean Baptiste du Caravage, à ceux de la villa Borghese et en Saint-Louis-des-Français et ailleurs, à Saint Jean, celui que le Christ aimait et à toi Erik mon aimé, je confesse qu'en pensées, en parole, par action, par omission, dans ma chair, dans mon esprit, je veux te posséder comme tu me possèdes et c'est pourquoi je te supplie, toi Erik à genoux, bienheureux Sébastien et tous les Saints du Caravage, d'honorer ma prière.


	42. Veston I

Il y avait eu ce vernissage où Charles l'avait traîné, Charles qui lui avait dit que même si c'était horriblement ennuyeux, ce genre d'évènements, ils pourraient toujours profiter de l'alcool qui coulerait à flots et que l'on épongerait vainement avec des canapés que personne ne mangerait de toute façon. Charles qui avait insisté pour qu'il mette un veston. Il n'en avait pas. Alors Charles lui offrit un, une merveille de soie à s'en caresser les épaules, lui disant qu'il était très beau et que de toute façon ce serait pour lui Charles, plus que pour lui Erik, qu'il le mettrait.


	43. Veston II

Alors bon gré malgré, ayant revêtu une chemise blanche aux manches trop courtes, il enfila le veston. Charles protesta. Erik se fendit d'un "Et quoi encore ?". Charles s'approcha, retroussa les manches, et là il fut heureux et dans la poche du pantalon d'Erik, il plongea une main possessive. "Que tu es joli !". Erik ne s'en offusqua pas et sourit en coin, heureux et fier. Heureux et fier d'être ainsi possédé par Charles de la même façon que lui aussi le possédait. Mais il allait devoir s'offrir au regard d'autres que Charles. Il lui faudrait ensuite se laver de ces regards.


	44. Veston III

La chemise trop courte dont on lui fit retrousser les manches, le veston trop ajusté qui, boutonné, se plissa sur sa poitrine et la moula indécemment, comme dans son dos il colla ses omoplates et creusa ses reins par l’effet du ruban et de la boucle resserrée, tout donna à Erik l’impression d’être à l’étroit. Même son propre pantalon quand Charles, mauvais et retors, très à l’aise dans son costume, joli comme un cœur, se dandina insolemment devant le buffet, son cul concurrençant les œuvres accrochées. Alors Erik but pour oublier que sur le champ il ne pouvait le culbuter. 


	45. Veston IV

Désespéré, enquillant les coupes de champagne, il trouva dans sa poche un billet doux, à moins que cela fût un mot d’ordre. A l’arrière de la galerie d’art où il s’était bêtement laissé traîner, en une ruelle obscure, le diable aux allures trompeuses de gentilhomme l’attendait. Le largeot, pantalon taille haute qui englobait si divinement les hanches, fut dégrafé et les bretelles telles une schlague claquèrent. A genoux, Erik suça Charles coincé entre deux poubelles. L’un écorcha ses fesses contre un mur sale, l’autre ses rotules sur le pavé inhospitalier. Le veston fut ruiné par une brume étoilée et laiteuse.


	46. Rousses frisures

Erik avait en bas du scalp des frisures. D’adorables, irrésistibles frisottis, hameçons roux au piquant desquels le cœur de Charles était pris. Tel un poisson qui s’asphyxie, ne pouvait-il dès qu’il les apercevait, faire autrement que d’y mettre farouchement sa bouche. Ainsi, quand exceptionnellement c’était lui qui par derrière couvrait Erik, fallait-il à celui-ci non seulement tendre la croupe mais aussi se faire plus petit, arrondir son dos, pour que sur sa nuque Charles pût poser ses lèvres et ses dents. Ça n’était qu’au prix de cette gymnastique que dans un râle amoureux, mouillant et baisant les cheveux, l’écossais venait.


	47. Arachnophobie

Erik avait des araignées une sainte horreur que jusqu’alors il avait dissimulée mais qu’il laissa fleurir en compagnie de Charles. Ainsi, un dimanche matin, grimpa-t-il sur une chaise en poussant des cris d’orfraie, à la vue d’un monstrueux spécimen aux pattes velues. Il eut autant de plaisir à donner libre cours à son effroi (gesticulations, plaintes) qu’à voir Charles surgir de la chambre (pyjama, cheveux en bataille), endosser sans délai l’armure d’un chevalier et terrasser le dragon (coup de savate appliqué). Rien ne valut ensuite l’air du grand seigneur qui monta sur les genoux de son dulciné quêter sa récompense. 


	48. Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Quelque part entre le Parthénon et le Palais Royal. _

Au balcon, il se tenait droit et fier, à peine plus qu'un tressaillement de la lèvre trahissait un sourire, fier aussi. Pas parce qu'il se comparait aux ignoramus assemblés sur le parquet ciré de la vénérable librairie, mais parce qu'il savait que d'eux tous, captivés par le petit bonhomme qui racontait son livre assis dans le fauteuil de rotin sous les lampes vertes comme un roi donne audience à sa cour, il serait le seul qui aurait le droit de s'incliner, de tomber à genoux et pour qui cela ne serait pas vu comme une bassesse mais une véritable élévation.


	49. Révélation

Et de cette chair dévoilée, dans cette pâleur ainsi révélée, il eût des émois terribles qui lui tournèrent la tête la soirée durant. Le bouton de manchette qui avait été mal réajusté, montrant ainsi les quelques centimètres d'un poignet orné d'une montre au bracelet de cuir - Charles avait horreur de ces monstres métalliques qui vous dévoraient le poignet - et Erik soupira. Soupira silencieusement devant la peau offerte, parsemée d'une floraison d'éphélides sur une peau claire d'anglais. Il eut voulu y mettre la bouche, à la saignée de ce poignet ainsi devant lui offert, mais plus que tout, il voulut s'agenouiller.


	50. Les Pantalons

Charles avait pour ses pantalons des exigences de confort dignes d’un nabab. Il voulait que son pantalon englobât complétement ses fesses et ses hanches ; cintrât sa taille ; soutînt sans les compresser sa queue et ses couilles, comme si elles eussent été portées dans un douillet petit panier ; amincît sa cuisse et allongeât sa jambe. Il se ruina donc en vêtements d’un autre siècle : largeots, pantalons à pont de marin, bretelles. En sus du confort, il leur découvrit un autre avantage : l’impatient embarras d’Erik à défaire cette ribambelle de boutons, de boucles et de pinces. Au bout de l’effort, le trésor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un largeot est un pantalon de travail créé par Adolphe Lafont en 1896. Il en existe six formes différentes : droit, hussard, demi-hussard, demi-ballon, ballon et grand ballon. Ces noms font état de la coupe. La poche passepoilée de la cuisse abrite le mètre pliant, le crayon et la jauge. La patte de serrage arrière permet d'accrocher le marteau, tandis que la poche à gousset accueille une montre ou la craie à tracer ou même la gousse d'ail pour soulager les piqûres d'insectes. Il est fréquemment porté par certains métiers tels que charpentier, couvreur, maçon, tailleur de pierre, sculpteur, menuisier, ébéniste, et par les Compagnons du Tour de France de la Fédération Compagnonnique des métiers du bâtiment ainsi que les Compagnons du Devoir. Ils existent en deux formes à tirants (mettre des bretelles) et à passants (ceinture) mais également en deux qualités de tissu, le velours et la moleskine. L'expression la plus connue est « plus la culotte est large, plus l'homme est fort ». (Source Wikipédia)
> 
> Le pantalon à pont est une partie de vêtement constituée d'une pièce d'étoffe en forme de trapèze qui se rabat sur le devant d'un pantalon, de bas en haut. Il sert de fermeture et s’attache par un boutonnage sur les côtés et à la ceinture. Ce pantalon a été mis au point en France au XVIIIe siècle pour les différents métiers de la mer qui nécessitaient un pantalon dont l'avant ne présentait aucune aspérité (tels que des boutons) pour éviter de se prendre dans les cordages et les mailles des filets. Il se porte généralement avec une vareuse (sans bouton non plus), comme uniforme de certaines marines militaires. Il existe deux types de ponts différents, le petit (étroit sur le devant du pantalon) et le grand (qui recouvre le ventre). (Source Wikipédia)


	51. Novembre

C'était l'un de ces après-midi de novembre où le jour était aussi court que la nuit était longue et où on ne verrait le soleil que pour qu'il se couche. Alors on passa soi aussi la journée couchés. On ne se leva que pour se faire une tasse d'Earl Grey presque bouillant où on ajouta du lait : brouillard sur Londres. On dit aussi que d'avoir marcher en chaussettes sur le carrelage de la cuisine, on avait les pieds gelés, alors on se réchauffa et l'on se blottit dans les bras de l'autre, l'autre qui sentait encore la chaleur des draps.


	52. Octobre

C'est un matin d'octobre. Arpentant la lande, hanté par le paysage austère à la beauté presque minérale, il sent la mer. Ce matin-là, il ne pleut pas, pas encore, et le vent qui balaye la bruyère est chargé d'iode. Alors il marche, il marche alors que le vent repousse ses cheveux et révèle son front. Toujours Charles avance. La végétation rase tremble, ploie, plie et se déploie. Charles plie mais ne rompt pas et toujours se redresse. Les nuages gris défilent comme dans un film projeté en accéléré sur le blanc du ciel, crèvent sur un crachin fin et froid.


	53. Nouille

Si l'on faisait confiance à Charles, on se serait nourri de n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi allant des abominations culinaires toutes britanniques qu'Erik appelait avec effroi la "nourriture beige" à des plats dispendieux. Mais Erik, rendu végétarien par ses convictions politiques et morales, savait aussi faire bonne chère. Pour autant, Charles eut parfois quelques bassesses, lorsque refusant les brocolis qui accompagnaient les nouilles sautées à la sauce soja et au sésame, il se sentit le devoir de manger les pâtes d'une façon dramatique, vantant de sa nationalité le talent à les avaler. La phrase accompagnant l'avalage fut le coup de grâce.


	54. Queen Street Station

C'était non loin de Queen Street Station, en décembre. Erik venait d'arriver après sept heures de train et Charles était trop content de lui montrer cette ville qu'il disait parfois ne pas aimer. Alors dans des audaces que permet seul le brouillard qui ne se trouve bien qu'en Ecosse, on s'embrassa avec des tendresses inouïes, on se réchauffa sous une porte-cochère et partageant là un même souffle, on fut un instant poètes et on voulut déclamer des sonnets sans paroles, tout en murmures à la lune dans la brume. On préféra toutefois l'appartement, non pour son chauffage, mais pour l'attente.


	55. Surprise

On avait beau chérir les souvenirs de l'été parti, cela ne le ferait pas revenir, le temps commençait à fraîchir. Alors Erik, par la nécessité poussée, et dieu sait qu'elle le poussa fort, parce qu'il avait horreur de fréquenter les magasins, s'y rendit tout de même et bien malgré lui, dû admettre qu'il était content de sa trouvaille alors qu'il repartait, boîte sous le bras. Et une fois chez eux, attendant Charles qui travaillait encore, il décida qu'il fallait se mettre à l'aise pour cuisiner. Et du repas, Charles d'abord ne remarqua rien, trop horrifié par les nouvelles chaussures d'Erik.


	56. Pompom

Erik ne s'offusqua pas que le coquet pousse des cris d'orfraie face à ce qu'il considérait comme une faute de goût mais il avait aussi de quoi rappeler à Charles qu'il n'en avait pas l'exclusivité. Les chaussettes dans les sandales, c'était une chose, mais les chaussettes molletonnées pendant l'amour, c'était une autre chose encore. La première fois, Erik n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouer avec la façon de pompons qui les ornaient et dit à Charles que les picots qui devaient l'empêcher de glisser, c'était du gâchis. Où était l'amusement si on ne pas pouvait glisser sur le parquet ciré ?


	57. Mordant

Il s'était levé vers trois heures, sa mâchoire le faisant souffrir le martyr et dans leur appartement, il avait fait les cent pas et s'était même assit sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains pour ne pas se la cogner sur le mur. Charles s'était réveillé peu après, inquiet que de trouver leur lit déserté. Erik souffrait mille morts et machonnait avec vigueur un clou de girofle comme autrefois ses cigarettes. Alors Charles se leva, l'enveloppa de la couverture puis alla ensuite lui chercher des petits pois surgelés qu'il enveloppa d'une serviette pour faire office de pain de glace.


	58. Propriétaire

De naissance bourgeoise et lointainement aristocratique, Charles avait de la propriété un sens inné. Pas proudhonien pour un sou, il se vantait de posséder un bel appartement à Londres, un joli cabriolet, une réputation établie. Peu enclin à vivre dans le dénuement, il appréciait aussi le confort rassurant de sa bibliothèque et la foisonnante multitude de ses toilettes. Mais de tout ceci, sur un claquement de doigt et en pleurant un peu, il eût pu se défaire, pourvu que lui fût conservé le droit qu’il avait volé, égoïste et impérieux, de régner sans partage et indéfiniment sur le cœur d’Erik.


	59. Le cowboy

Sur ses épaules, dans un geste viril – le cowboy en lui saccagé par la grande folle –, il fit claquer ses bretelles. Erik narquois sourit. Piqué, il voulut le punir. Alors il les débrida et sévèrement ordonna : « donne tes mains ». Le pantalon que plus rien ne retenait glissa, Erik pouffa avec une légèreté qui scella son destin. Ce ne furent pas ses doigts qui furent brimés, ce furent ses poignets qui furent liés. Enfin Erik ne trouva plus de raison de rire quand attaché et chevauché durement, il jouit d’être ligoté et monté à cru par l’autre qui s’était mis nu.


	60. Le Matin

Le matin on avait des habitudes que rien ne devait rompre. L’ours au pelage fauve n’ouvrait la bouche qu’après avoir vidé une grande cafetière et le petit chat brun exigeait pour sa toilette l’usage exclusif de la salle de bain. Ensuite, bien sûr, et bien que la chose se répétât chaque jour, on était en retard. Alors Charles buvait son thé en laçant ses chaussures et Erik se brossait les dents en enfilant sa chemise. Mais sur le pas de porte on prenait toujours le temps – et le monde eût pu s’arrêter de tourner – de se faire des adieux passionnés. 


	61. Emphase

« Si tu me quittes, j’en mourrai…  
\- On ne meurt plus d’amour de nos jours. C'est démodé.  
\- … Je mourrai d’une anémie longue et douloureuse, mon cœur épuisé cessera de battre et mon âme esseulée que plus rien en ce monde ne retiendra s’étiolera comme une fleur fanée…  
\- Ne dis pas ça, tu me fais peur !  
\- … J’aurai des obsèques nationales où l’on chantera mes grandeurs et mon talent et tu viendras repentant mais trop tard pleurer sur ma tombe…  
\- D’accord je reste mais je t'en prie, ne parle plus de mourir, ça me fait de la tachycardie.  
\- … Ah bon… Comme c'est dommage… »


	62. Dispute

Il arrivait qu’on se disputât. On criait, on cassait des assiettes, on tapait du pied, on claquait la porte. On s’enfuyait dans la ville, n’importe où qui pût plonger l’autre dans la plus grande inquiétude. On se réfugiait dans le premier estaminet ouvert et plus il était glauque, mieux c’était : la misère du lieu comme illustration de ses détresses intérieures. Souvent Erik boudait, parfois très longtemps, admirablement tenace. Charles pleurait, avec force sanglots ou secrètement mais avec une mine meurtrie. Rien ne finissait sur l’oreiller, Charles détestant les non-dits. Alors on parlait enfin jusqu’à la fin de la nuit, l'aube éclairant tout. 


	63. Qui prend est pris (ou : tel est pris qui croyait prendre)

Mes mains sur tes hanches, tu gémis. Mon sexe en toi, tu dis : « doucement… Moins tu vas vite, plus j’ai le temps de t’aimer… ». Je ralentis, je ralentis. Comment fais-tu pour avoir même sur le temps une main si puissante ? Les yeux clos, tu me souris. Jamais en toi n’y aura-t-il ces médiocres faiblesses que sur d’autres visages j’ai déjà vues. Quand tu dessilles tes paupières, c’est ton âme que je vois, étendue, solide, aimante. Ce n’est pas ton cul que je prends, c’est ton esprit qui m’envahit. Sur moi tu règnes, c’est pour cela que tu jouis. 


	64. Le revers de la face

Tes mains sur mes hanches, je gémis. Ton sexe en moi, je dis : « doucement… Moins tu vas vite, plus j’ai le temps de t’aimer… ». Tu ralentis, tu ralentis. Du temps, je fais ce que je veux, ne l’as-tu pas encore compris ? Les yeux clos, je te souris. Dans ta mémoire, j’efface tous les autres, je plane, invincible, indétrônable. Quand je dessille mes paupières, c’est mon âme que je t’offre, que souverain tu arpentes. Ce n’est pas mon cul que tu prends, c’est mon esprit que tu envahis. Je suis le lieu qui te possède, c'est pour cela que je jouis. 


	65. (Dé)formation

Erik avait cette réputation, d'être celui qui s'exprimait avec le plus de véhémence pendant les stages de formation et ce malgré des capacités à l'écoute tout à fait hors du commun. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de dire au gus qui se débattait avec le rétroprojecteur que la formation du jour n'était pas seulement inutile mais qu'elle était aussi pour tous une perte de temps et d'argent. Et puis, il se demandait bien pourquoi on lui infligeait ça, à lui, professeur de lettres. Enfin, le formateur avait pour lui, Charles, il avait dit qu'il fallait l'appeler Charles, un très joli cul.


	66. (Ré)Formation

Charles sourit, il aime la contradiction, il aime qu'on le défie. C'est la preuve que l'on écoute ce qu'il a à dire. C'est toujours plus intéressant que ces gens qui prennent diligemment des notes comme des étudiants trop empressés mais qui ne retiendront rien. Tout du gamin qui veut briller aux yeux du professeur mais qui ne s'appropriera rien de ce que l'on lui aura transmis. Charles, lui, s'approprierait bien Erik. Les yeux gris-vert brillants de rage, les mains qui tiennent le Parker chromé et qui jouent nonchalamment avec, la mâchoire ferme et volontaire, et l'ombre d'un tout petit rictus.


	67. (In)Formation

Puis, il y eut une pause télégraphique à la machine à café. Ce fut Charles qui protesta le premier, s'emportant dans une colère terrible. Parce que le thé était infect. Et là Erik le rassura, le café n'était guère mieux. Il aurait même préféré le café aux petits fleurs, comme le disait sa collègue. _Alors comme ça, nous sommes enfin d'accord_ , sourit Charles, la tempête soudainement retombée. Erik sourit à son tour, un de ces sourires qui disait _J'ai bien envie de voir en quoi d'autre on s'accorde_. Je tiens à vous le dire : la suite n'implique pas de violon.


	68. Formation

Ce fut le début d'une histoire assez longue, d'une transformation, que dis-je, d'une révolution. Il s'avéra que ce fut dans les choses de la chair qu'Erik put instruire Charles le soir-même de la formation, le reste vint ensuite. D'un sous-vêtement déformé, on partit pour finalement faire la réforme de toute une vie. Charles trouva qu'au cul d'Erik était sa couronne et Erik à genoux trouverait là sa puissance et sa gloire. Il fallut du temps, des ajustements et souvent on inventa, on inversa, on créa des nouveaux vices où verser. Puis, conversation aidant, on se rapprocha et l'on tomba. Amoureux. 


	69. Les chaussettes. Encore.

Charles eut froid, il mit des chaussettes. Non pas des chaussettes quelconques que le tout-venant met, il mit des chaussettes en laine et cachemire, grises, à revers plats et côtelés, dont la taille, ni trop haute, ni trop basse, soulignait de ces jolis mollets la grâce et la vigueur. Mais Charles n’eut froid qu’aux pieds. Il monta donc, chaussé et nu, dans les draps blancs. Il y fut reçu avec un sourire de loup et un hoquet de plaisir. Dès lors Erik ne connut d’accessoire plus érotique et régulièrement suppliait-il, l’œil humide : « Charles, mets tes chaussettes… Tu sais, les chaussettes… »


	70. Le Camélia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que Jean Santeuil.

Quand Erik embrassa Charles pour la première fois, Charles pensa au jardin de sa grand-mère. Il pensa au foisonnement des couleurs et la multitude des matières. Il pensa à la toute petite violette, endurante sur son tapis vert sombre ; à l’or de la rose suspendue dans la treille et dont le pétale s’orne d’un liseré rouge ; aux grands lys blancs mouchetés de mauve. Surtout pensa-t-il à l’émouvant camélia, à ses feuilles vernies et à ses fleurs parfaites. Roses spirales serrées, semées sur le feuillage, précieuses bombes rebondissantes. Quand Erik embrassa Charles, le cœur de Charles s’épanouit et il chanta, florissant. 


	71. Compter fleurette

Il y avait des jours à oeillet à la boutonnière en société, il y avait des jours à se balader par la campagne, brin d'herbe à la bouche et où l'on s'étalait sur les talus un peu en retrait et d'où on ne se relevait pas tant on était occupés à s'embrasser. Erik qui, sous Charles gourmand et avide, se trémoussait, tâchant de vert sa chemise et Charles s'attardant parce qu'au-dessus de la tête d'Erik, il y avait quelques campanules qui l'attendait au bout de la main. Ce serait pour son herbier de souvenirs indéfiniment entre les pages d'un livre. 


	72. Les larmes de Charles

Charles pleurait souvent, pour tout et pour rien. Et il pleurait partout. Il pleurait au cinéma, au théâtre et au musée, la beauté lui causant des émotions intenses qu’il fallait laisser filer. Il pleurait en refermant un livre, signe de son indicible gratitude à l’égard d’un auteur avec lequel, par-delà les années, il se sentait des complicités. Charles pleurait sur l’enfant qu’il avait été, mal aimé et dont il ne pouvait faire le deuil. Charles pleurait d’aimer Erik, son chagrin étant alors le signe d’une immense et étouffante joie. Ses larmes, toutes causes confondues, des bijoux précieux aux bras d’Erik.


	73. Vendredi soir

Le vendredi soir, dans l’air douillet de la cuisine, buée aux vitres, marmite ronflante, Charles retirait ses chaussures, retroussait ses manches. Tablier noué au hanches, Erik sortait les verres, les olives, le saucisson, les tomates-cerises. D’une main agitant sa cuiller en bois, il se purgeait de ses colères qui s’abattaient sur tous les cons qui dirigeaient le monde. Rose aux joues à cause du vin blanc, Charles n’en finissait pas de discourir sur ses derniers coups de cœur. On s’écoutait, on s’admirait, on s’échauffait d’être d’accord. On eût voulu que cela durât toujours. Cela durait, on mangeait à 23 heures.


	74. Vendredi soir. La suite.

Le repas enfin pris, on se transportait au salon. Dans le canapé velours vermeil, au milieu des coussins, on s’installait avec un désordre paresseux. La bouteille de vin faisait aussi le chemin, et les tisanes, le pot de glace, le chocolat aux noisettes. On regardait un film, choisi selon l’humeur, triste ou gai peu importait pourvu qu’il n’y eût pas d’hétérosexualité dedans, à moins qu’il fût en costumes, Charles pardonnant tout aux films en costumes. On glissait dans un confort tendre et la tête d’Erik finissait sur les genoux de Charles. On ne s’obligeait à rien, on s’endormait d’être heureux.


	75. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On s'amuse comme on peut.

Un marcel blanc, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait se le permettre. Ne manquait plus que la chaîne en or. Erik se fichait allégrement de son Charles qui défendait son marcel en l'appelant maillot de corps. Charles qui se vengeait en se gaussant de ce slip très années 90, gisant au fond de l'armoire et qui n'en ressortait que lorsqu'ils avaient oublié de faire la lessive. Mais le mauvais goût avait son attrait et plus d'une fois comme les chaussettes pour un autre, cela devint un rituel qui gagna son charme d'être là où on ne l'attendait pas.


	76. Lunettes

Vieux, un peu voûté mais quand il savait qu'on le regardait, toujours le vieil homme se redressait. Tous les soirs, il avait pour son Charles des tendresses. Il lui retirait ses lunettes à monture d'écaille, son livre et posait le tout sur la table de chevet. Toujours, il y avait un baiser, sur le front entre les cheveux qui repoussaient dans le désordre de leur jeunesse puis toujours sur la bouche même amollie par le temps. Parfois, il y avait des caresses, parfois on se disait encore je t'aime dans la chair mais toujours on le disait avec son coeur.


	77. Glace au chocolat

On imaginait du fin Erik des ascèses et des mortifications. Et de son souhait de s'abstenir de consommer la chair d'un animal on en faisait tout à la fois symptôme et cause de qui il était. Pourtant, c'était une triste méprise car Erik jouissait, jouissait de plaisirs que le commun des mortels ne connaîtraient pas. Cependant et secrètement, pour Charles seul, il révélait l'un de ses plaisirs : on sautait le dîner et comme des enfants, on mangeait ce que l'on avait envie de manger, et il se trouve que si l'on écoutait Erik, c'était de la glace au chocolat.


	78. Bord de mer

Ce n'était pas la plage comme d'autres la rêvait, ce n'était pas du sable fin, jaune et chaud sous les Oxford de cuir fauve de Charles, c'était des grossiers et grisâtres galets, c'était l'odeur d'iode, c'était le ciel d'acier à l'obscure clarté et les tourbillons du vent froid de l'automne. C'était Erik qui se tenait là, à quelques pas derrière lui alors que Charles regardait la mer, regardait la mer comme la mer le regardait, bleue. C'était le ressac qui peu à peu recouvrait la plage et le voile de la nuit qui se tendait petit à petit sur le ciel.


	79. Joli

A petits pas tu viens, mon petit chéri. Tu es si joli dans tes atours : ta fine chemise, ton délicat pantalon. Les gens s’offusquent quand je dis combien tu es joli, ils disent : « mais comment ? Comment pouvez-vous dire que Charles est joli alors qu’il serait mieux venu de dire qu’il est beau ? ». Imbéciles et grossiers, ils ne comprennent rien à ta nature. Ils ne voient pas, ces crétins, qu’en te qualifiant de joli, je dis plus sûrement qu'eux la grâce de tes gestes, le raffinement de tes postures, l’étudiée précision de tes expressions. Ta si parfaite et si complète homosexualité. 


	80. Automne

C'était une promenade en forêt un samedi. C'était un parfum de buis et de chêne. Charles absolument pas équipé pour les circonstances. C'était la cuisine où Erik s'affairait à faire de la cueillette du jour une fricassée. C'était Charles qui mangeait la crème fraîche pendant qu'Erik ciselait le persil. Des marrons chauds aussi, des tartes aux pommes - chapardées chez le voisin avare et absent - à la vergeoise et à la cannelle. C'était Erik qui disait, « Ne va pas croire que je fais ça pour toi, c'est pour que l'on ne gaspille pas. » et Charles qui faisait semblant de le croire.


	81. L'automne. Bis.

Ce qu’on n’avait pas dit tantôt c’était comment Charles vraiment mal chaussé crotta ses Oxford dans les chemins boueux. Et c’était aussi combien il trouva beau son amant botté de caoutchouc jusqu’aux genoux (Erik n’appréciant le tour militaire que donnait le cuir) et vêtu de velours : noir aux cuisses, vert à la veste, gris à la casquette. Badine en main pour écarter les ronces et dénicher les champignons, Erik eut tout d’un lord arpentant son domaine, un brin rustique mais diablement excitant. Mais chut ! Cela devait rester un secret entre Charles et lui-même car le communiste eût renié la comparaison. 


	82. L'automne. Ter.

C'était une forêt un peu indisciplinée qui n'avait rien à envier à celle où ils étaient à présent, elle qui lui bouffait les joues, fière flamme qui embrasait tout son corps et plus particulièrement son visage, lui donnant les couleurs changeantes de l'automne. Charles ne lui avait pas fait de déclaration poétique mais contre le rugueux chataigner, écartant les bogues à coup de pied chaussés d'Oxford, il ménagea un petit espace et entreprit de semer le désordre dans l'autre forêt : il fourragea la barbe d'Erik avec application et le baiser s'intensifia, la badine, sans un bruit, dans les feuilles tomba.


	83. L'automne. Quater.

Dans le lit ensuite, à ce buisson ardent Charles frotta ses cuisses. Monté sur Erik, il vit avec satisfaction comment la barbe rousse ruina sa peau sensible qui se piqueta d’un joli rose marbré. Le grand air, le baiser rugueux, le festin et la bière lui avaient donné des envies cavalières. Il exigea qu’on ne fût pas tendre. Pour lui plaire, on ne le fut pas, on fut même rustre et violent. Sur le matelas, il fut familièrement retourné. A son cul aussi, on mit le feu. « Dommage, regretta-t-il entre deux râles, que tu aies perdu la badine… », « Dieu… », abdiqua-t-on. 


	84. Le mariage

Ils ne se marièrent jamais. D’abord par exigence poétique, Charles comparant le mariage à un plat embourgeoisement, à de mornes habitudes qui éteignent la crainte de se perdre un jour. Par esprit rebelle ensuite, Erik voyant dans le mariage la marque immonde du patriarcat, qui enchaîne et soumet. Plutôt préférèrent-ils devenir frères. Alors, un soir de grande beuverie commune, entaillèrent-ils leur paume et mélangèrent-ils leur sang, comme des enfants. Aussi se firent-ils des serments qui trempés dans ce jus devenaient éternels : « à la vie, à la mort… », « ça fait mal tout de même », « attends, je vais te mettre un pansement. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egalité : 42 points chacune !


	85. Page blanche

Il n’y avait pas pire drame que Charles déserté par l’inspiration. Et encore, _drame_ était un euphémisme, c’était une vraie tragédie. Comme un malheureux subissant le plus horrible supplice, il s’abandonnait sur le canapé, un bras jeté en travers du visage, et ne bougeait plus, ou errait sans but de son bureau à la cuisine, le regard affligé. A ce mal il n’y avait aucun remède et Erik qui respectait trop son ange génial n’avait pas l’impudence de proposer des distractions qui eussent été méprisées. Seulement attendait-on, sans un souffle, sans un mot, le temps arrêté, que la vie reprît.


	86. Mousse

Le rocher était chaud d'avoir été au soleil et Charles s'était assit là sans façon ni élégance, de la même façon qu'il se serait avachi sur un fauteuil. Et d'une trouée dans la canopée descendit une foule de petits rayons qui vinrent à sa peau donner des reflets charmants et chatoyants qui d'Erik attirèrent le regard et la convoitise. Sur la mousse verte, luxuriante, moelleuse, comme un coussin de velours d'un prie-dieu un peu particulier, il tomba à genoux et en admiration. Il avait trouvé son dieu. Et de tout son coeur et de tout son être, dévot, il l'adora.


	87. So so sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blasphème : en 200 !

Il pleuvait. C’était bientôt l’hiver. Il faisait nuit à l’heure du thé. Comme de coutume, le temps portait sur l’humeur de Charles et il était _sad, so so sad, my darling, if only you knew_! Alors Erik qui était le courage incarné, qu’aucun défi n’effrayait, qui se plaisait même à relever les plus périlleux, entreprit de le divertir. Il ne lui fit pas couler un bain, ça embrume et empoisonne l’âme ces étuves parfumées. Il lui fit des crêpes. Il en fit en quantité industrielle pour que Charles ne pût pas dire _encore_ lorsqu’il n’en resterait plus. Il ouvrit tous les pots de confiture que maman Lehnsherr leur avait donnés à la fin de l’été et il déboucha du cidre. Quand la peau du ventre de Charles fut bien tendue, ses joues d’un rose pommelé, ses doigts collants et sa bouche sucrée, il sut qu’il avait gagné. Morale kantienne mise de côté, le bien est meilleur si l’on peut en profiter. Et le bien pour Erik fut de goûter autant qu’il voulut cette peau rebondie, la fraisette des mains et l’abricot aux lèvres gourmandes. Le sucre d’orge, délicieux, rose, blanc, se laissa faire avec des _merci, merci_ gémis et adorables.


	88. Rudoyé

« Vraiment vous êtes un imbécile… », avait tonné Charles en haussant méchamment son sourcil gauche, signe annonciateur d’une tempête à venir. « Oui, vraiment, un parfait imbécile, si vous ne voyez pas à quel point je suis épris de vous et que je meurs, je meurs chaque jour que vous ne vous déclariez pas… ». Tel un timide jouvenceau, Erik s’était empourpré. Tout son corps avait tremblé, de bonheur anticipé devant tant de romantique rigueur. Il avait baisé sa main. « Et pour la bouche, combien de temps encore ? », avait rabroué Charles, content à moitié. Heureux d’être piqué et d’obéir, enfin, Erik l’avait embrassé.


	89. La merveilleuse impudence de Charles

« Un petit peu plus vite… », disait Charles. Ou : « un petit peu plus fort… » ; ou : « plus profond… Non, franchement plus profond… ». Pour Erik qui se prévalait d’une grande expérience, à qui personne n’avait jamais fait le moindre reproche, pour qui même on s’était longtemps bousculé au portillon, c’était très humiliant. C’était fantastique. Ça l’était tant qu’avoir, coincé sous lui, ce petit bonhomme écossais, tout rose de désir et respirant difficilement, qui haletait ses ordres comme un saint eût engueulé dieu, le fit venir précocement. Il en fut mortifié. On le consola d’un impudent et inespéré : « Oh ! Vous m’aimez tant que ça… ». 


	90. Monseigneur

Charles avait quantité de richelieus, de derbies, et d'oxford (qui à l'ignoramus, paraissaient toutes identiques) et ne manquait jamais une occasion d'en acquérir une autre paire. Parce que là, le bout était fleuri d'une façon inédite, parce qu'ici le cuir était si souple que l'on aurait cru enfiler des chaussons de beurre frais, parce que celles-ci, quand il les avaient mises, Erik s'était ému, parce que ces autres-là étaient si jolies et faisait de son pied court quelque chose de majestueux, un pied de monseigneur ou de milord, que l'on embrasse une fois la chaussure délacée et reposée avec soin.


	91. Il en pince, monseigneur

Sitôt qu'Erik les vit dans la petite boutique de l'artisan, il sut. Elles n'étaient pas seulement très élégantes, elles étaient aussi fort jolies et déjà, il imaginait le plaisir qui serait celui de Charles de les mettre, de se pavaner, de plastronner parce qu'Erik lui avait littéralement trouvé chaussure à son pied. Elles étaient dignes au moins d'un cardinal et à loisir et le soir venu, Erik lui donnerait du Monseigneur, un peu gouailleur, lui qui n'avait que faire des titres et des usages, mais pourtant c'était bien vrai et ce n'était pas abus de langage, Charles était son seigneur.


	92. Chocolat

Ce fut peu avant neuf heures que l'on sortit, le soleil lui non plus n'était pas bien réveillé, la campagne était parée de brumes et d'ors, mais la décision était prise, aujourd'hui, on profiterait qu'il ne pleuve pas pour s'aérer. Charles avait soupiré théâtralement en sortant de leur lit. Mais une fois sur place, il serait ravi, comme toujours, Erik le savait. Pour que le ravissement soit total, il était même passé à l'unique boulangerie-pâtisserie du village et aux yeux de Charles, il dissimula le petit ballotin. Au goûter, une tradition, on mangerait donc des petits mendiants au chocolat noir.


	93. La Recherche (enfin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un samedi après-midi pour faire d'une pierre deux coups : vous remonter le moral et vous dire combien nous l'aimons.

Poussé par Charles, Erik lut Proust. Il avait craint une écriture compassée qui l’eût impressionné, il découvrit un monde dessalé où tout le monde était pédé ou lesbienne, où l’on jouissait sans complexe, dans les salons, les fiacres et les arrière-boutiques, où tout était beau et glorieux, même la dernière danse de cette vieille tante qu’était Charlus qui s’amourachait passionnément d’un jeune musicien ou s’entichait d’un vilain chauffeur d’omnibus. De cette lecture il revint plus heureux encore, et fier, d’être ce qu’il était (il en aima Charles davantage). L’homosexualité comme la plus sublime et la plus aboutie façon de vivre.


	94. Un chant d'amour

Un chant d'amour, c'est ce qu'Erik lui avait dit pour lui vendre Genet. Erik qui avait connu Jean à la toute fin de l'adolescence ne s'était pas choqué de ce que Charles le rencontrât si tardivement mais il savait que ces choses-là venaient au moment où il le faudrait. Et Charles confirma. Ce n'était pas la virilité triomphante et exacerbée, ce n'était pas le combat de coqs redouté, c'était amoureux, c'était terriblement tendre, d'une tendresse presque douloureuse, proustienne, première. Alors Charles à Erik chanta l'amour nouvellement insufflé par Genet, amour qui était déjà le leur, mais qui s'en trouva décuplé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez l'occasion, je vous invite à regarder le film éponyme de Jean Genet. [[x](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5n2pa5)] Attention, c'est explicite.


	95. Flocons

Lorsqu'Erik sortit du lit le premier, il alla préparer le grand bol de café qui attendrait Charles à son réveil, il eut la surprise de voir par la fenêtre de la cuisine, une fois les rideaux de lourd velours repoussés, que pendant la nuit, il avait neigé. Il aurait dû s'y attendre : la veille au soir, en dépit des épaisses chaussettes qui faisaient pratiquement partie de lui, Charles s'était bien plaint de ne pas pouvoir se réchauffer les pieds. Il redoutait les tâches d'eau sur le parquet, les chaussures salies, mais au fond de lui, il aimait cette blanche sérénité.


	96. Chaton

Charles se leva, chaton un peu froissé, le nez dans la robe de chambre épaisse et ample d'Erik et alla à la cuisine. Le sommeil avait rougi ses joues qui portaient encore la marque des draps de flanelle.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, la neige ne tombait plus mais les arbres s'égouttaient et ce qui parvenait à s'immiscer entre le manteau et l'écharpe en tartan fit pousser des cris d'orfraie.

Mais sitôt rentrés, Erik avait sorti le gaufrier, pas un machin électrique, mais celui que l'on tenait au-dessus du gaz. Vinrent aussi confitures, le chocolat. Et Charles entreprit de tartiner les gaufres d'Erik.


	97. Kouglof

La neige devint de la pluie et sur le trottoir de la gadoue qui crottait les chaussures. On décida de ne pas sortir. Dans l’âtre on fit rougeoyer les braises, on alluma aussi des bougies sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Erik annexa de Charles, les chaussettes et les genoux, pour y mettre dans les premières et sur les seconds, ses pieds. On lut. Charles médita et gravement dit : « je peux mourir, je ne serai jamais plus heureux », « … j’ai fait un kouglof… », « avec des raisins secs ? », « oui et du kirsch », « il ne faut jamais partir le ventre vide », « sage décision… ». 


	98. Langue vivante

Erik ne l'avait pas cru. Il était impossible que Charles, impénitent bavard qui insistait pour faire encore la conversation quand la lampe de chevet était éteinte et que dans la chambre, il faisait déjà noir, ait été un petit enfant timide qui trébuchait sur les mots les plus simples. Mais du jour où il eut découvert ce grand dictionnaire, ce fut une libération, et des mots les plus grandioses, les plus abracadabrantesques, les plus abscons et les plus mignons, il fit son vocabulaire. Et comme autant de trésors, il se promit que toujours, sa vie durant, il adorerait le Verbe.


	99. Révélation

Le ciel était une ligne rose, très longue, et l’air un miroir clair, transparent, froid. Cent fois déjà Erik avait-il vu un tel ciel d’hiver et senti sur lui la morsure vivifiante du gel. Mais jamais n’avait-il vu avec une telle précision, dans la netteté de l’air révélant comme un bain glacé chaque trait et chaque angle, la pureté absolue de la beauté de Charles. Du moins crut-il qu’il ne l’avait jamais vue. Alors, sur le chemin où Charles le précédait, il se pressa. Dans ses bras il prit son amant et urgent il dit : « jamais sans toi le monde… ».


	100. Le Hameau de l'Empereur

Sur le poêle à bois on faisait chauffer la vénérable casserole à bec en aluminium que l'on ne sortait qu'en hiver. On était allés chercher du lait à la ferme au retour de la la promenade et on avait râpé soi-même le chocolat. On avait laissé ce soin à Charles et dans le bol sous la couverture cacaotée, la peau du lait qui se prend un peu dans la barbe d'Erik. D'un baiser gourmand, Charles l'en dépouille et d'un autre baiser, on lui fait perdre la tête alors que c'est dans la peau tendre de son cou que l'on s'arrête.


	101. Du matin, les odeurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans l'attente du 25 parce que justement je ne sais pas attendre.

Il y a des matins bénis où l’on ne doit pas se lever, où le monde ne nous attend pas. Des matins où Charles ronfle et ronronne, tout odorant, baigné des parfums de sa nuit et de sa chaleur, la barbe sale et le cheveu chiffon sur l’oreiller. Des matins où sa peau, son poil, ses fentes sont trempées de paresse et de plaisir d’être. Dans les draps froissés, il chauffe, il embaume, il tente. Alors Erik qui n’est qu’un homme, passe sa tête sous la couette, il s’immerge, il plonge. Toutes narines dilatées, il prend sa dose. Il respire.


	102. Le temps qui passe

Il y avait des jours où l'on confondait les heures et les semaines, d'autres où d'une minute on faisait l'éternité. Quand l'éternité s'arrêtait, on reprenait son souffle après le baiser, ainsi le temps reprenait son fil et souvent, on s'amusait à s'embrasser _bis repetita !_ pour encore une fois, prodige ou magie, le suspendre à nouveau. Et les cheveux gris ne changèrent rien à l'affaire. On continuait de s'aimer avec une poésie qui abolissait le temps, abattait les montagnes. Ou plutôt qui reformait le temps à loisir, qui le façonnait comme une pâte souple où on attendait d'y mettre les mains.


	103. Certains matins (pas pour tout le monde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle est à vous cette tendresse...

Alors ce matin-là, Charles se blottit plus près d'Erik. Ses chaussettes en laine gratouillant gentiment le haut des mollets de l'échalas encore endormi et sa bouche se perdait en une floraison de baisers tendres entre les omoplates et la nuque où les tout petits cheveux roux étaient en congrégation. Et aussi bien qu'on peut le faire quand on partage un espace aussi circonscrit qu'un lit en 120, avec une délicatesse aussi extrême que maladroite, Charles serra Erik tout contre lui et tant bien que mal rabattit sur leurs épaules la couverture un peu râpée, le sommeil le conquit à nouveau.


	104. La campagne

Il était parti avec un grand panier d'osier et était revenu avant même que Charles ne puisse se rendre compte de son absence. A son retour : poires sarteaux, poires curé, coings, quelques-unes des dernières pommes aussi... et une fois la bassine en cuivre sortie, il entreprit de faire de la gelée de coings. Ce qui s'avéra ardu parce que le petit chat s'était réveillé et des coings jaunes admirait la douceur et insistait pour tous les toucher. Erik lui administra un coup vraiment très gentil, vraiment très tendre de cuillère en bois. Charles sourit. Erik manqua de brûler la gelée.


	105. Saint-Félicien

Charles avait voulu finir son livre, Erik voulait dormir. Mais il s'était accommodé, avait sorti de sa huche le pain de campagne doré, récupéré au garde-manger le Saint-Félicien crémeux, en avait préparé des épaisses tartines qu'il déposa sur une assiette avant de prendre aussi ce bon blanc sec. Et il retourna à leur chambre, il importait peu qu'il soit deux heures du matin, Charles aurait faim. Le lendemain, il sortirait du lit très tard. Et quand la lumière serait éteinte, on se dirait les choses qu'on ne dit qu'au plus profond de la nuit ou aux petites heures du jour. 


	106. La glissade

Par un soir d’hiver, très froid, dans la rue éclairée par les fenêtres et les réverbères, telle un décor de cinéma seulement posé pour contenir Charles et ses enchantements, le pavé était blanchi de givre. Manteau boutonné au col, le cou enchâssé dans une écharpe longue comme une traîne, Charles glissa. Il ne tomba pas, retenu par la main d’Erik, « Je vais glisser », « non, je te retiens ». Charles s’élança, un pied en l’air, son écharpe tirebouchonnant sur ses vertèbres un amas de rubans. En un éclair, il fut une patineuse, la grâce, le vent. Et Erik ridicule d’être si sérieux. 


	107. Sous le porche

Sous le porche, dans le glacé courant d’air que n’empêchait pas d’entrer la porte refermée, ils s’embrassèrent. Avec un claquement sourd, la minuterie s’éteignit. Erik n’eut ni la force ni le courage de tendre une main pour la rallumer. Au creux de ses bras se nouaient la chaleur, les baisers de Charles, ses gémissements. En son enclosure, un monde dont Charles était le créateur et lui le gardien : le crépitement de la laine, un corps désirable d’être inaccessible, une bouche toujours causante. Amoureux, il confessa : « parfois tu me donnes le vertige. ». D’une caresse à ses lèvres glissée, on le musela. 


	108. Lettre d'amour

Son bureau n'était jamais vraiment rangé. On y trouvait le livre du moment souvent orné de tâches de thé ou de café, la tasse à moitié vide non loin de là. Il y avait aussi son stylo plume ouvert sur sa lettre à son bien-aimé. Ce serait l'éternité, ces quelques jours chez sa sœur. Alors il faudrait lui écrire. Des lettres qui arriveraient sûrement en retard. Mais c'était comme une conversation mille fois plus intime qu'au téléphone que Charles n'aimait guère. Sur la feuille où s'étalait son écriture comme il pensait, se faisaient les mots comme on se faisait l'amour. 


	109. Cuisine

Erik était maître en sa cuisine. A la patère il récupéra son tablier de coton et il s'affaira, mortier et pilon aidant, à préparer les épices. Puis il sortit aussi l'huile d'olive, vestige de leurs vacances grecques. Il éminça l'oignon, Charles voulant absolument raconter quelque chose de ridiculement triste pour mettre du sel aux larmes. Il coupa les poivrons en une myriade de petits émaux assortis. Et derrière sa grosse cuisinière et sauteuse sur le feu, il s'affaira. Charles comme à chaque fois goûtait le lait de coco dans sa boîte. Dégoût. Baisers. Chaton consolé, c'est meilleur ici que là.


	110. Les plaisirs et les jours

Au compas des cuisses d'Erik confortablement calé dans le canapé, sous un vieux plaid en tartan râpé, il s'était installé pour lire au mépris du souhait de l'autre de lire son journal. On trouva un compromis et Charles s'allongea presque pour ce que du ventre de l'un on fasse un lutrin et que de la nuque de l'autre un réceptacle à mille tendres baisers. Il va sans dire qu'Erik ne lut pas grand-chose du journal surtout quand Charles lui lisait quasiment tout son livre en lui disant _attends, attends c'est si joli ici, il faut que je te le lise._


	111. En manif

« Tu ne me quittes pas des yeux et tu gardes le foulard », dit Erik, un peu inquiet. Dans la foule en liesse qui avance – rien n’arrêtera cette foule tant elle est combative et volontaire –, où fleurissent les banderoles et les slogans, qu’échauffent les fumigènes des cheminots, Charles marche, chante, hurle, répond en écho au syndicaliste qui crie dans son mégaphone : « Au cul, au cul… Aucune hésitation ! ». Comme Erik, il brandit un poing rageur. L’exaltation, la joie et la fougue le gagnent, de trop d'émotions il pleure. Puis ça pique, ça crie, ça panique. Les gaz. La charge. « Cours ! », ordonne Erik.


	112. Sérum phy

Erik a pris sa main et l’entraîne. Dans le chaos, ils courent. De justesse, ils évitent les tirs de LBD et la nasse. Foulard sur le nez, Charles tousse, ses yeux pleurent ; pourtant ce qu’il ressent, habituellement, ne provoque pas de larmes : la peur, la rage, la colère. Face à lui le mur noir des forces de l’ordre, un monstre qui frappe à l’aveugle. « A gauche ! », crie Erik qui le pousse dans une ruelle. Charles s’écroule, vomit, crache. Ses yeux brûlent. « Je vais les tuer », il éructe. « Bienvenu au club », répond Erik en sortant le sérum physiologique de son sac.


	113. Humiliation

Mais alors, ça n’est pas fini car même si on s’est rendu à l’idée que pour l’instant on ne ferait pas la révolution et qu’avec ses seuls petits bras on ne pouvait affronter une police que n’effraie plus l’assassinat, il faut rentrer. Toutes les stations de métro sur le parcours du défilé sont fermées. A chacune d’elles, on trouve les grilles baissées et la police mauvaise qui contrôle et houspille. Sur soi on sent passer le danger ; par instinct de survie, on se lâche la main. Humilié, triste, on parcourt la ville. Sous la pluie, on n’a plus de larme. 


	114. Revanche

Une fois chez soi, à l’abri du foyer qu’on a construit, n’en déplaise aux esprits étriqués, on ne peut rester sur cette impression de honte et de défaite. On ne peut se coucher, se morfondre, se plaindre. Alors vaillamment, avec rage, on s’encule. Contre la police, contre l’ordre bourgeois, on s’encule. On s’encule, on s’aime, on se donne des baisers, dans le même lit on mêle deux bites qui jouissent, on rit, on pleure de s’aimer autant, on se roule dans la tendresse et la douceur. A chaque bite s’enfilant dans un cul, on sait que l’ordre vacille et tombe. 


	115. Révolution

Charles était un activiste à sa façon. Un activiste aussi discret que souriant et toujours s'assurant que chacun trouverait le livre qu'il lui fallait. Parfois il achetait plusieurs exemplaires du même ouvrage que pour pouvoir les donner ou prêter à ceux qui en auraient besoin. Il se servait de la petite imprimante de leur bureau pour imprimer quantité de tracts et pétitions. Il diffusait le catéchisme communard de son compagnon. Et puis parfois, sa plus grande rebellion, c'était encore la distribution de poèmes, parce qu'il était persuadé que en toute poésie, en vraie poésie, était là le germe des révolutions.


	116. Fleurs

Dans leur maison, souvent des fleurs. Des fleurs des champs qu'Erik avait cueillies, des fleurs séchées entre les pages des livres chéris, des fleurs que Charles offrait pour rire ou faire savoir le fond de sa pensée. De celles-ci nous vous parlerons. Charles étant parfaitement rompu à ces choses, c'est souvent lui qui en remontait au fleuriste. C'était des cascades de renoncules et autres oeillets jaunes qu'il faisait envoyer à grand frais rien que pour se moquer et qui accompagnées d'une courte carte qui avait tout d'un épigramme, disaient sans un mot, _je vous déteste_ , mais toujours avec classe.


	117. Consentement

Il arrivait à Charles, comme à Erik, de dire non. Soit qu’on eût eu une mauvaise journée, ou froid, ou la migraine, ou l’humeur à ne pas être d’humeur justement. Alors jamais on insistait, même on s’excusait d’avoir eu une audace, une impétuosité. On se répétait que tout désir cavalier est une vulgarité et que diantre il n’y avait rien d’excitant à se faire renverser quand on n’en avait pas envie. On préférait chauffer la bouillotte, préparer l’aspirine, masser les pieds, s’asseoir et écouter. Ce n’était pas dans la culbute qu’on s’aimait le plus, c’était dans le fait d’être deux.


	118. Ne me kilt pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est ridicule, je vous jure...

Charles n'était ni nationaliste ni cocardier, jamais on ne l'aurait vu hisser un quelconque drapeau dans leur jardin, mais il était fier d'être écossais, pas anglais, merci pour lui. Toutefois, il y avait bien un domaine où sa fierté ne s'étendait pas. Il se trouve que lors d'un retour aux pays de ses aïeux, il avait fait l'acquisition d'un kilt, d'un vrai, en tartan, quatre mètres de tissu. Mais le vent coulis et sa peau sensible eurent raison de sa résolution à le porter comme il se devait. Cela grattait terriblement. D'une myriade de baisers bien placés, Erik le consola.


	119. Tragédie

En un mot comme en cent, une histoire : écrire. (un autre mot aussi [important] : lire) S'écrire et se raconter. Vous raconter leur histoire. Laisser de nous en eux, laisser de nous en vous. Comme l'un est un peu moi, l'autre est elle. Dialogue à quatre voix. Pour vous offert. C'est gratuit. Représentation. Ils font amour et révolution. Inversion et déviation. Sûrement que si vous revenez, c'est que vous en êtes (de la partie). Alors nous continuons. C'est : cadeau. offert. gentil. trop souvent. sans contrepartie. Alors si vous êtes là : dites-nous, faites-vous, faites-nous, exister. Pas briller, mais seulement peut-être juste exister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celui-ci n'engage que moi, Judith H. et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité.


	120. D'un plaisir très particulier de feuilleter des livres (comprenne qui pourra).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est crypté.

Quand Charles et Erik allaient dans une librairie, tout d’abord se scandalisaient-ils et riaient-ils beaucoup : on publiait tant de bêtises (des conneries oui, précisait Erik, d’indignes infamies, ajoutait Charles) ! Puis et plus sérieusement en tiraient-ils aussi des plaisirs intellectuels et de spirituelles satisfactions : Charles aux rayons art et poésie ; Erik aux rayons histoire et politique. Enfin, de telles abondances, de mots, de textures, d’odeurs, de rêves, leur provoquaient des émois physiques et délicieux, épidermiques et intestinaux. Au fond de leurs entrailles naissaient d’apocalyptiques et décadentes sensations. De tant de bonheur on ne pouvait rester captif : il fallait alors se vidanger. 


	121. Duel

Il arriva qu’un soir, dans un bar mal choisi, on parla mal à son trésor. « Sale fiotte », entendit Erik dire par un sombre crétin qui avait mis plus d’efforts dans sa musculature que dans son cœur et son cerveau. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et la main de Charles agrippant son poignet ne le retint pas. C’est facile de dire que la violence ne règle rien. Elle règle, elle règle sacrément bien : rien ne vaut pour se soulager un nez cassé, quelques dents ôtées, une rotule abimée. Il peut y avoir autant d’honneur sur le pavé qu’autrefois sur le pré.


	122. Règlement de comptes

Du reste, être délicat, avoir des grâces, prendre la pose, ne veut pas dire être pleutre. Charles aussi savait jeter le gant, choisir son fleuret, poudrer son pistolet. Seulement le faisait-il à sa manière en trempant sa plume dans l’acide et sa prose dans la méchanceté. Personne de sa rosserie ne se relevait. Ainsi en fit-il tomber plusieurs qu’on ne revit jamais, disparus pour toujours dans l’abîme de la honte. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, un grand rouquin à la mine sombre les attendait au coin du bois. Une ferme bousculade mettait un terme à toute envie d’en découdre. 


	123. Liqueur

Il n'était pas question d'appeler ça la liqueur du plaisir dans sa grotte d'amour ou dans son antre chaud comme il avait pu voir ça dans les mauvais romans que lisaient sa sœur. Si Charles en avait lu certains, ce n'était sûrement pas pour s'instruire, mais seulement pour rire, se moquer sans façon et pour se dire qu'en vrai et sans compromission, en appelant un chat un chat, c'était quand même bien meilleur. Ficher, baiser, foutre, mettre, enfiler, c'était quand même autre chose que ces euphémismes qui voulaient faire sentir la rose et le jasmin à ce qui était humain.


	124. D'une seule fleur

De l’autre on ne léchait pas le cul dans le but exclusif de préparer sa venue. On le léchait pour à cet organe provoquer des détentes longues, régressives, orgasmiques et pétaradantes. Chacun pour le faire avait sa manière. De l’ourlet Erik suçait le bord avec des langueurs insoutenables comme on fait contre la joue lentement fondre une pastille. Charles sauvage y mettait la pointe de ses dents : l’enfant sans censure finit par mordre le téton de sa mère. Devant la noire corolle de cette fleur qui palpite et se dilate, on se pâmait, enivré par ses dentelles et ses embaumements.


	125. Sur le trône

Contrairement à l’éducation forcée qu’il avait reçue, Charles pissait assis. Il le faisait par confort – ainsi avait-il ses deux mains libres – mais aussi pour abattre en lui tout signe d’un ordre qui l’avait brimé. Si son envie pressante le prenait lors d’une conversation, leurs palabres ne s’interrompaient pas car non seulement Charles pissait assis mais il pissait aussi porte ouverte. Alors dans la pièce étroite, Erik le suivait, à ses pieds s’asseyait, admirait le tirebouchon de son pantalon, la délicatesse de ses orteils, l’angle parfait de ses genoux, ses mains pendantes comme des moineaux posés. Au siège trônant, littéralement, Charles était adoré.


	126. D'autres fluides

Erik ne tenait pas l’alcool, c’était pitié. Un soir but-il imprudemment trop de whisky japonais ; ses intestins mirent une nuit à l'expulser. Il crut par cette même voie perdre aussi sa dignité. Il n’en fut rien. Dans les miasmes acides de son dernier repas, dans la bile qu’il cracha, dans ses froides suées, dans ses hoquets et ses pleurs, dans son impression tenace d'être sur le point de mourir, on l’aima plus encore et le soutint, on baigna son front, on tamponna sa bouche, on l’allongea sur le frais carreau, on le veilla. Aimer la honte, disait Charles.


	127. Des principes

On ne jouissait pas sur commande, l’orgasme étant au corps et à l’esprit une affaire interne et privée. Jamais dans leur chambre à coucher n’entendit-on d’orduriers « jouis pour moi » ou autre « tu es si bon » ; l’un des deux l’eût-il fait que l’autre immanquablement aurait eu des reflux, des haut-le-cœur, des désespoirs de s’être ainsi trompé. Il arrivait aussi qu’on ne jouît pas. On avait envie et puis une subite fatigue, une inopportune pensée, on débandait. On se retrouvait petit garçon, le zizi mou entre les cuisses, avec des ambitions mais pas de moyens. On trouvait alors adorables ces limaçons frisés.


	128. Des dégoûts

Charles détestait les excès de masculinité. En vrac, il détestait : les poitrails velus et découverts, les regards sales, les autorités abusives, les mains au cul, les sifflets, l’envahissement, le discours des pulsions. A tous ces remugles qui débondent du ventre de la bête, il préférait : les nobles et immobiles raideurs, les yeux baissés, les tremblements, de délicates poignes, les désirs fébriles et flûtés. Parfois de la ville revenait-il affolé ; de voir Erik, la bouche en cœur, s’épiler les sourcils ou sur un de ses poèmes pleurer, lui remettait comme il se faut l’âme à l’endroit. Ou à l’envers. Qui sait ? 


	129. Des délices

Dans la saignée des poignets découverte par un bouton de manchette tombé, dans les mollets révélés tout gansés de confortables chaussettes, dans les larmes après l'amour, dans les livres lus avec dévotion, dans les psalmodies tendres de son nom, dans les baisers paresseux, dans les mollesses de ses hanches, dans les repas qu'Erik préparait, dans le doigt que Charles léchait, gourmand, tout confituré, dans les douceurs de son amour qu'il serrait tout contre son cœur, dans les poèmes écrits sans mots, dans les fleurs qu'on s'offrait, de la pâquerette à la pivoine au trèfle sucré que l'on suçottait. On s'aimait.


	130. Radio

La musique du bulletin de météo maritime berçant ses insomnies sur la BBC, la voix de Macha Béranger et un concerto pour piano de Mozart quand il était arrivé en France à vingt ans. Quand Charles n'arrivait pas à dormir, il écoutait la radio. Avec tous les sans-sommeils, il passait le temps, riant des petits malheurs des uns, sanglotant de joie avec d'autres, s'émerveillant, se faisant un accent, écoutant lui aussi leurs confessions comme un prêtre sur les grandes ondes dans le noir de sa chambre. Et puis était venu Erik, et c'était lui, Charles, qui était devenu la radio.


	131. Parfum

Quand la journée avait été particulièrement longue, on rentrait un peu épuisé, on laissait les chaussures dans l'entrée, on semait les vêtements dans les quelques mètres à franchir avant la salle de bain. Parfois, on se faisait intercepter au vol et l'un venait blottir son nez dans les plis et les replis tandis que l'autre frissonnait, les petits cheveux le chatouillant délicatement. Parfois, il arriva que l'on glisse un petit peu et que de sous l'aisselle, on dévie graduellement sous la chemise qu'on laissait ouverte, jusqu'à l'aine odorante mais où l'on ne faisait que s'abreuver à la source de l'effluve.


	132. En odeur de sainteté

Dans la salle de bain d'Erik, on ne trouvait que très peu de choses. Un coupe-chou, un blaireau, un savon à barbe et puis, trônant en majesté sur un porte-savon métallique, vert et superbe, son savon de Marseille qu'il ramenait à chacun de leurs voyages dans le sud. On l'achetait au poids à un maître savonnier et on en ramenait toujours grande quantité pour ce que dans leur maison, c'était pour Erik le remède à tout, la panacée qui remédiait aux crampes de Charles, qui lui servait quand il n'avait plus de dentifrice.... Il aimait son odeur organique, presque charnelle.


	133. Coquettes dispersions

A côté du savon d’Erik siégeaient comme une armée de soldats de plomb les afféteries de Charles. Sur la tablette en verre, la blanche céramique, au guéridon du vestibule, sur le chevet avoisinant les livres, il semait des pots, des tubes, des fioles, babioles acquises autant pour leurs airs de bonbons que pour leurs parfums, leurs textures. Des pommades, des crèmes, des gels, il tartinait ses mains, son cou, sa figure. Au point qu’Erik parfois ne savait plus s’il tenait contre lui une brassée de fleurs ou un petit chat qui eût fait, d’une patte derrière l’oreille, longuement sa toilette.


	134. Ouroboros

Ce n'était pas pour Dieu sait quelle fanfaronnade du genre adoption d'une étagère ou pour donner son nom à une colonne qu'il avait voulu faire ce geste. Quoique, c'eût été tentant... Mais avoir leurs noms à même hauteur, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter. Il savait l'importance qu'avait à présent le livre dans leur catéchisme intérieur. Cela justifiait l'acte cent fois. Ainsi donc parmi la liste des donateurs qui avaient contribués à l'acquisition par la BNF d'une première édition du _Côté de chez Swann_ avec une lettre de l'auteur, se trouvait les noms de MM. Erik Lehnsherr et Charles Xavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pourrez aller vérifier, Charles a participé. [[x](https://www.bnf.fr/fr/aux-donateurs-de-marcel-proust)] ou ici [[x](https://tinyurl.com/pejhpxdq)]


	135. Du crépuscule à l'aube

Il est des vérités que l'on ne dit que dans la quiétude de la semi-obscurité. La voix rendue un peu plus grave, chargée du sommeil à venir, les syllabes qui s'étirent alors que le petit chat et l'ours ne vont pas tarder à s'endormir. On raconte sa journée un petit peu mais surtout on se dit ces choses que l'on a pensé que pour pouvoir se les dire. _J'ai vu des pivoines et j'ai pensé à toi._ Ou parfois, _il faudra vraiment faire les courses demain, on a plus de pain. Ah oui... c'est vrai, j'ai tout mangé ce matin._


	136. Le rayon vert

Quand le soir venait, si le ciel était clair, l’horizon avait des reflets verts. Par-delà les peupliers que ne vêtaient en hiver que leurs manchons de gui, Charles guettait ces acides couchants. Les saisir par la fenêtre ne lui suffisait plus, alors il obligeait Erik, ils sortaient. Dans les rues vides, sous les criantes volées des corbeaux, ils marchaient, sans autre direction que celle de l’Occident. Ils ne se parlaient pas ; en silence ils se tenaient la main, sentant s’ouvrir en eux des espaces infinis. Jamais ne les atteignaient-ils. Ils rentraient, vibrants et tranquilles, d’avoir connu la paix du soir. 


	137. Les habitudes sont faites pour être changées.

Le matin, Erik routinier avait des rituels que Charles appelait des manies. Ayant longtemps vécu seul, il aimait le silence, l’odeur du café, les tartines de camembert. Sur la table trônaient la cafetière, le fromage coulant, les bols à l’ancienne, ses fanzines révolutionnaires. Pour le plaisir de voir bouillir d’autres choses que l’eau, parfois surjouait-il l’ours mal-léché. En face de lui, l’on faisait, de manière irritée, tinter sa cuiller sur la porcelaine de la tasse de thé. Enfin il souriait, « Bonjour chat… ». Commençait alors la logorrhée du lever, autre habitude qu’il prit plus tard, dont il ne pouvait se passer. 


	138. Le divan

Charles avait pour ses rêves un soin méticuleux. Très longtemps les avait-il consignés, dans de nombreux carnets qui emplissaient désormais les tiroirs. Départs d’histoires, étranges intrigues, souvenirs douloureux, comptes jamais réglés, il ne fallait rien oublier. En Erik il trouva l’oreille qui lui avait toujours manqué. Ainsi, chaque matin, en buvant son thé, et après qu’Erik avait ouvert ses écoutilles, racontait-il de quoi ses nuits avaient été habitées. Une fois son récit achevé se livraient-ils aux pires interprétations. Charles n’eut jamais besoin du divan, car Erik en une phrase plomba les meilleurs psychanalystes : « ta mère, elle nous fait vraiment chier… ». 


	139. La poussière

Erik, dans sa maison comme en politique, aimait le ménage ; il détestait la poussière. Plumeau en main, fichu sur la tête, en se donnant des airs, en écoutant _Queen_ , il chassait les minons. Rien n’échappait à son œil de lynx, à ses précisions assassines, ni les tranches des livres, ni le dessous des meubles, ni le faîte des armoires. Exceptée une chose que son chiffon n’eut jamais le droit de frotter. Car au bureau de Charles, le désordre était réfléchi, artistique, créateur. La poussière, les brouillons conservés, les notes semées, étaient le temps qu’il fallait absolument et rêveusement regarder passer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Bourgogne Franche-Comté, on appelle minon un petit rouleau de poussière que l'on trouve sous les meubles.


	140. Au cinéma

On allait au cinéma comme on va à la messe, sans la révérence mais avec la foi. On aimait se disputer dans la file d’attente, les pop-corn et les cornets glacés, les bandes-annonces, l’écran large, engueuler ceux qui continuaient à causer. Aussi était-ce là, ailleurs que sur le canapé, qu’on pouvait dans le noir se tenir la main, se donner des baisers. Pourtant, certains soirs, et bien qu’on eût pleuré, on ressortait mécontent car jamais on ne vit un film de pédés qui eût une belle fin. On décida d’en faire un, sans effets spéciaux mais en technicolor : on vécut. 


	141. Les baisers des autres.

Sachant très bien et depuis fort longtemps qu’il était gay, Charles vérifia qu’il l’était de manière viscérale un jour qu’au cinéma, il vit, en gros plan, un baiser entre un homme et une femme. Sans réfléchir, instinctivement, l’acte lui parut outrageusement obscène, contre-nature et déplacé. Le monde des autres était d’un illogisme complet ; dans le sien ne pouvaient s’apparier que les lèvres portant moustaches ou toutes les deux n’en portant pas. Il eut un haut-le-cœur réjoui. Il détourna le regard et fourra son visage dans l’épaule d’Erik qui dit : « cache toi mon chéri, je te dirai quand ce sera fini… ».


	142. Marcellisme

"Nous finirons une autre fois. Je mets votre main sous mon nez, mon maître, c'est la seul fleur qui fasse frémir vraiment mes narines passionnées," disait un autre en ses lettres et Charles soupire d'aise, se prélasse dans le parfum de la matinée naissante où vient à se mêler l'odeur de l'aube et de leurs corps encore joints à leurs tendresses, les odeurs tout organiques de ce qu'ils ont fait. On y retrouve les derniers relents du jasmin derrière ses oreilles, on y sent aussi les délicates réminiscences de leurs paresses à venir et la promesse de leurs amours passées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La lettre, dans son intégralité. [[x](https://reynaldo-hahn.net/lettres/01_247.htm)].


	143. Marcellisme (sans pincettes)

Si Charles aimait pour lui-même quelques (euphémisme) petites choses dispendieuses, sur les autres il aimait la simplicité et aimait plus que tout les odeurs naturelles, sincères. D'Erik, ce n'était pas le shampooing ou l'après-rasage qui le faisait bander et jamais il n'aurait accepté que de leur salle de bain, des choses au parfum d'arbre, de glacier, ou terre exotique vinrent à franchir la porte. Le parfum qui le ravissait, c'était la chair dans sa simplicité crue avant les ablutions, c'était la peau qui portait la trace de sa journée, c'était les fermes effluves matutinaux, comme autant de promesses, c'était Erik.


	144. En toutes lettres

On s'écrivait tous les jours même et surtout parce que l'on vivait ensemble. On se laissait des petits mots dans les livres sur des marque-pages improvisés que l'on retrouverait plus tard. Un mot à côté de la montre sur la table de chevet. Note égarée au milieu des dentelles de mots sur le bureau de Charles. Au stylo plume pour l'un, au Bic pour l'autre. Quand il fallait se séparer, on s'écrivait aussi. Et dans la liste de courses, on mettait ce qui ferait plaisir à l'autre. Du bref épître aux prémices d'un roman épistolaire, en toutes lettres, on s'aimait.


	145. En toutes lettres (les petits mots sont...)

Pense à prendre du pain. Le fleuriste avait des violettes, je n’ai pas résisté. J’ai lavé et repassé ton mouchoir, il est dans ta poche. Ta mère a appelé, je l’ai envoyée paître. Ta mère a appelé, tu n’étais pas là, on a causé pendant des heures. Quand tu rêves, je divague. Si je pense à toi enfant, je pleure. En faisant le lit, j’ai retrouvé tes chaussettes. Je voudrais ne pas te connaître pour être tranquille et te rencontrer de nouveau. Promis : ce soir, tu seras dingue de moi. Me suis pas lavé ce matin. Suis au lit, t’attends…


	146. Heure bleue

En été, avant la rentrée, on sortait le blanc sec dûment ramené, les fromages, le pain de campagne, les olives... Au retour des vacances d'hiver, le rituel était à peine changé. On faisait quantités de crêpes ou de gaufres, on sortait les confitures du cabas qu'avait donné la mère d'Erik avant de les laisser repartir chez eux. Les lèvres toutes poisseuses des fruits gorgés du soleil d'un été passé, avec une tendresse gourmande, on laissait passer l'heure bleue et le blues du dimanche soir sans les avoir redoutés parce qu'on était trop occupés à s'aimer pour les avoir vu venir.


	147. A vue de nez

De l'appendice, il était très fier mais que celui-ci vienne à lui faire défaut et Charles rageait. Toujours pourtant, il comptait sur lui et de toutes les manières et en son plaisir il lui servait de plus d'une façon, mais il était tout à fait inacceptable que le prestigieux organe ne voulut pas coopérer. Comment était-ce possible que de l'Earl Grey, on fasse menue poussière et que de la peau d'Erik, on fasse un désert olfactif et que du jasmin sur sa chair, il ne sente rien ? On sortit la tisane et on attendrait de s'être remis de son rhume.


	148. A vue de nez II

Parce que Charles était privé de son nez, il fallut se réinventer, recréer une géographie. On avait supporté quelques temps l'exil imposé par la situation mais sitôt qu'il fut possible, on retrouva les joies que l'on partageait mais on avait dûment prévenu Charles, il faudrait du temps avant que son prestigieux appendice cyranesque retrouve pleine capacité. Deux mois plus tard, ce fut alors dans un parfum d'abord timide de chair encore chargée de sommeil, puis dans une envolée de lilas mouillé qui rouille sous la pluie, que petit à petit son nez lui revint et tout son bonheur, il ressentit.


	149. Le confort.

Plusieurs fois, Charles, taquin, lui avait amoureusement pincé les hanches. Erik s’était obstiné dans son déni. Et puis, le matin que le dernier bouton de son jean préféré refusa de rejoindre la petite fente dédiée, il dut se résoudre à cette affreuse réalité : il avait grossi. Il en fut mortifié, lui qui avait su garder sa taille de guêpe depuis l’adolescence, qui réussissait encore à porter des slims élastiques datant d’une autre époque. « Tu es puni par où tu as péché », le nargua-t-on. Il se mit à la diète. Trois jours. On aimait trop sa cuisine et ses neufs enrobements.


	150. Brioche (« Petite brioche », « oui, mon chéri, minuscule brioche »…)

La nouvelle et petite brioche d’Erik affola le peuple. Du faîte arrondi où s’épuisait le tourbillon du nombril au vallon boisé du pubis, on fit courir des doigts capricieux comme des enfants galopins dévalent le flanc d’une colline, emportés par leur élan. On y mit aussi une langue taquine, diablement excitante et agile, qui alterna sans raison les longs aplats mouillés et le dépôt de points brûlants. On la lécha, on la mordit, on la suça, bouche pleine et dents sorties. En devenant gras, « pas gras, enrobé », « si tu veux, mon grand chéri : enrobé », Erik découvrit le plaisir d’être mangé.


	151. Coussin

Après ces insoutenables mises en bouche, Charles, que ces goûters carnés avaient rendu fou, barbe sucrée du miel de sa salive, œil de braise, érection tonitruante, monta à cru son superbe étalon. « Étalon, tu exagères… Huhuhu… A mon âge, je dirais plutôt canasson », « mon grand chéri, même boitillant, je te monterai encore… Tu es bien, là ? », « au paradis bien que je ne croie pas à toutes ces conneries », « tais-toi, tu tues la poésie », « la poésie ? Je t’encule ! », « regarde ! Ma queue rebondit sur le coussin de ton ventre ! Comme c’est joli ! »


	152. Tu m'aimes comment ?

« Je t’aime infiniment, terriblement, affreusement, dramatiquement…

\- Moui… Tu aimes surtout beaucoup les adverbes.

\- Où serait le plaisir sinon ? Et toi, tu m’aimes comment ?

\- D’abord, on dit : comment m’aimes-tu ?

\- (Sourcil dans les tours, mépris absolu)

\- (Raideur assumée, dos droit, on ne m’a pas si facilement) Sèchement. Sans fioriture.

\- Mais encore ? (Regard sombre mais lèvre déjà tremblante et nez frémissant)

\- Je t’aime. Point barre. (Voilà, je suis inflexible, rien ne me fait céder)

\- C’est misérable… (visage pris à deux mains, désolation totale, sanglot de fin du monde)

\- (Enlacement désespéré, crainte d’avoir tout perdu, baisers dans le cou) Je t’aime, je t’adore, je te vénère, je t’adule…

\- (Sourire radieux, appelez-moi Machiavel) Je préfère… »


	153. Brimborions

Parfois, quand on se baladait, on ramenait des petits souvenirs, brimborions, petits riens qui avaient pourtant toute une importance. C'est comme ça que d'un coquelicot on fit une danseuse éphémère qui vint plus tard se perdre entre des jeunes filles en fleurs, que de ce si joli caillou qu'on avait ramené de vacances, on avait fait presse-papier (vraiment tout petit, juste pour les petites notes et faire tenir le mot d'amour sur le bureau). Il y avait aussi ce bâton qui avait été trop utile pour qu'on le laisse dans la forêt, alors il allait dans l'entrée avec les parapluies.


	154. Projet

Le pêcher de leur maison de vacances avait des rosissements de première communiante précoce quand Charles évoqua son idée avec force enthousiasme lors du dîner. Pourtant à la ville, il pensait un peu aux verres de vin blanc sur la terrasse, à la langueur des nuits d'été, aux lectures qu'ils se feraient, aux olives et au fromage de chèvre, et proposa donc que lorsque l'on retrouverait le sud, c'était tout à fait primordial, absolument indispensable et certainement capital que l'on fasse l'investissement et les repérages nécessaires pour que l'on installe en leur demeure un beau, un superbe, un mirifique, hammac.


	155. Le Hamac

Alors quand cela fut enfin possible, on installa le hamac tant souhaité. Mais par la gourmandise de Charles, on manqua d'en tomber sans grâce aucune. En effet, tandis qu'Erik s'y était installé avec sagesse en diagonale gardant là confort et dignité, Charles fut prit d'une envie terrible de l'embrasser, goûter le roux qui mangeait le miroir de ses joues et celui de la nuque aux petits cheveux très doux. Alors, il tenta de remonter le long des jambes d'Erik pour quelques baisers, passablement paresseux, et c'est là qu'il tomba dans l'herbe sèche et jaune. Erik rouvrit les yeux et rit.


	156. Barthes • variations

La toute première fois n'eut rien d'un moment barthésien. Il se trouve qu'à cet instant-là, il n'y eut pas un rayon de soleil qui tomba des cieux pour pointer du doigt l'être que l'on aimerait au rayon biscuits apéritifs. Mais pourtant, le soleil était là, à la dérobée, yeux gris-vert croisant yeux trop bleus. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et ne se connaîtraient pas avant longtemps. Peut-être même que de ce moment-ci, il fallait le dire, l'un comme l'autre ne garderait aucun souvenir. Qu'importe. C'était un temps immémorial. Celui des dieux et des hommes qui allaient, un jour, tomber amoureux.


End file.
